


Два мага

by LaHudra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaHudra/pseuds/LaHudra
Summary: Все начинается в Луносвете после спасения Этаса из Даларана и продолжается на острове Грома.





	1. Chapter 1

Спроси себя, легко ли  
Сдирать с души такую кожуру,  
Попав из пустоты в такое поле  
Чужого притяжения?  
(Дм. Быков)

 

Лор’темар Терон, правящий лорд Кель’Таласа, заканчивал завтрак в одиночестве и задумчивости. Но размышлял он не о вчерашней ужасающей чистке Даларана и её грядущих последствиях, а о Великом магистре Роммате. 

Никто из его соратников не приносил столько пользы, как Роммат, но никто и не умел так мастерски тыкать его носом в собственные промахи. Вот и вчера - магистр, посланный им в Даларан проверить долетающие оттуда смутные тревожные слухи, угодил в самый эпицентр кровавых событий. И повел себя типично по-ромматовски: не вернулся в Луносвет, а с обычной своей невозмутимостью оценил обстановку, тут же нашел добровольцев, собрал боевой отряд и быстро и тихо провернул полноценную спасательную операцию. Вытащил из-под носа Джайны не только верхушку Похитителей Солнца во главе с Этасом, но и множество горожан. Которые, впрочем, очень скоро будут благодарить за спасение не магистра, а его, Лор’темара – в искусстве уходить в тень Роммату тоже не было равных.

Но стоило вчера Лор’темару – вполне оправданно, между прочим, - не сдержать эмоций, как Роммат тут же выразил неодобрение, опять на свой манер.

«Мой лорд, из вас вышел бы отличный вождь»

Вроде бы совершенно невинная фраза, даже лестная – скажи её Халдарон, но сказал Роммат. Поэтому лесть тут только для посторонних ушей, а для него: «Ты ведешь себя как дикарь». И ведь прав Великий магистр – швыряние скамейки в фонтан совсем не тот поступок, который желательно запечатлеть в памяти сограждан. 

Лор’темар вздохнул. Когда-то ему хотелось лучше понимать Роммата, теперь же он был бы рад не понимать его так хорошо.

И все-таки жаль, что за годы совместной службы на благо Кель’Таласа они так и не сблизились по-настоящему. А ведь вполне могли бы…

Перед ним снова встал нетронутый Плетью Кель’Данас и два молодых всадника на белых королевских крылобегах. В те времена Кель’тас достаточно часто появлялся на острове, непременно в сопровождении Роммата и верхом – ему больше нравилось мчаться через пролив по воде, чем лететь на дракондоре. У принца всегда находилась пара добрых слов даже в ту пору, когда Лор'темар был еще рядовым гвардейцем. А после того, как он – весьма быстро - продвинулся по службе, Кель и Роммат в каждый свой приезд обязательно заходили к нему в караулку поболтать, а то и в нарушение устава распить бутылку старого луносветского вина. Они оставляли крылобегов в загоне и поднимались на Террасу Магистров пешком. Он провожал их взглядом – как же ему хотелось идти с ними рядом, чтобы Кель так же обнимал его за плечи, а Роммат смеялся его шуткам. Перед тем, как скрыться за поворотом, они всегда оборачивались и махали ему на прощание, а он в ответ салютовал мечом. 

Но потом Кель – вместе с Ромматом, разумеется, - стал все больше времени проводить в Даларане, их спонтанные веселые посиделки постепенно сошли на нет, а в его жизни появился Дар’Кхан.

И последняя встреча с Кель’тасом в разрушенном и оскверненном Луносвете. Облаченный в черно-алые доспехи усталый и мрачный принц, который так мало напоминал прежнего беззаботного мага, и он сам, с трудом стоящий на ногах, с сочащейся кровью повязкой на месте вырванного вурдалаком глаза – большинство целителей полегло в боях, а тем, кто не погиб, не хватало магии для привычных методов лечения. Горстка чудом оставшейся в живых луносветской знати – Гатиос, Сангвинар, Маланда.   
\- Завтра на рассвете мы уходим, чтобы присоединиться к Альянсу и попробовать выбить Плеть из Лордерона. На время моего отсутствия назначаю тебя правящим лордом Кель’Таласа. 

Стоящий за спиной принца Роммат вышел вперед, положил перед Кель’тасом лист пергамента, подал перо. Подпись, блеск золотой королевской печати - принц встал из-за стола, свернул лист и протянул ему.

\- Указ о твоем назначении.

\- Но, ваше высочество, я солдат, а не…

\- Я знаю. Но мне нужен здесь тот, кому я могу доверять. Держи, - на ладонь Лор’темара легла тяжелая печать Луносвета. – Теперь Кель’Талас в твоих руках. Командующего Следопытами назначишь сам.

Кель'тас положил руку ему на плечо и улыбнулся, почти так же, как раньше.

\- Не робей, лорд-регент. Ты справишься. И потом, это ненадолго. Я вернусь.

Кель не вернулся.

Вернулся Роммат, и тут он сам все испортил. Встречал он Великого магистра с двояким чувством – с одной стороны, перспектива отдать бразды правления в чужие руки сулила большое облегчение, с другой – несколько била по самолюбию: что ни говори, он успел привыкнуть к власти. И проклятое честолюбие победило - первое время он держался с Ромматом холодно и настороженно. Но магистр, казалось, не обращал на это внимания, да и занят был по горло бесконечным обучением новому способу добычи магии и изготовлению кристаллов-хранилищ, потом восстановлением Луносвета. Но когда половина города поднялась из руин, в один из вечеров Роммат заглянул к нему в кабинет:

\- Я хочу, чтоб ты знал – у меня нет и не будет задачи что-либо отобрать у тебя.

И пока он соображал, что на это ответить, вежливо поклонился и вышел.

Эта трещина в их отношениях так и не заросла. Но все равно, до новых событий на Кель’Данасе Роммат оставался прежним – хладнокровным и решительным, преданным их общему делу до мозга костей. Конечно, без разногласий не обходилось, но Лор’темар уже давно понял, что пока его действия будут соответствовать тому, что Роммат считает полезным для Кель’Таласа, от Великого магистра он получит безусловную поддержку. А если нет, тот найдет способ его переубедить. В ту пору они часто вели жаркие споры или, наоборот, дружелюбные беседы – то, что исчезло из их общения после возвращения Роммата с острова.

Лор’темар мог только догадываться, какой ценой Роммат пережил гибель Кель’таса. Но в любом случае эта цена была слишком высока. Если раньше под сдержанностью Великого магистра угадывалась скрытая энергия, то сейчас Роммат жил словно по инерции. Он не замкнулся в себе, не изменился внешне – просто что-то в нем умерло.

Тихо зашелестели занавеси, и Лор’темар поднял голову – объект его размышлений как раз входил в трапезную. 

\- Я думал, ты сегодня отдохнешь. Или хотя бы встанешь гораздо позже.

Роммат склонил голову в знак приветствия и сел на свое обычное место.

\- Нет, я уже побывал в лагере у даларанцев.

\- Надо срочно отстроить еще пару улиц в Руинах.

Роммат принялся наполнять тарелку едой из мармитов, стоявших в центре стола.

\- Я бы с этим не спешил, - сказал он. – Их надо немного выдержать в палатках. Пока они счастливы уже тем, что остались в живых, но скоро почувствуют отсутствие комфорта, тем более, они к нему куда требовательнее, чем мы. А понимание того, по чьей вине они его лишились, нам только на руку. И в ближайшее время на Остров Грома я бы тоже их не тащил.

\- Я хочу опередить Джайну.

\- Не стоит. Они будут драться отчаяннее, если противостоять им будут не только могу, но и Джайна.

\- А если она первой доберется до цели? 

\- Ты сам знаешь, что не доберется. Она лишила свою армию лучших магов, а на одном Серебряном союзе вытянуть эту операцию не получится. Тем более, от Ратаэллы и Зуроса мы её благополучно избавили.

\- А если Ринн пришлет замену?

\- Ринн уже потерял своих людей на Тераморе, да и от отряда Корвина осталось немного - не думаю, что его сильно обрадует перспектива вытаскивать Джайну из очередного дерьма. 

\- Я тоже не хочу терять своих.

\- Вот для этого нам и нужны Похитители Солнца, - спокойно ответил Роммат.

Лор’темар наклонился к нему.

\- Ты меня поражаешь. Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь Даларан, но так рисковать жизнью, как ты вчера, ради тех, кого хочешь отправить на убой? Не слишком ли далеко зашла твоя ненависть?

\- Я рисковал жизнью, чтобы под убой не пошли талассийцы. Да и не так уж и рисковал. Джайна вчера ещё раз доказала, что гнев – хреновый советчик. Великое Солнце, а ведь в юности у нее были мозги. Куда все делось?

Роммат встал, налил себе вина и вернулся за стол.

\- А что касается даларанцев… Да, у нас общие корни. Но те из них, кто о них помнил, ушли в Запределье вместе с Келем или вернулись сюда. А эти предпочли сделать вид, что ничего тогда не произошло. Я не возражаю, что они, так сказать, прильнут к истокам, но только не даром. Вот пусть и платят. Так что вот ещё одна причина немного подождать - пусть в бой их ведет Этас. Докажет лояльность делом.

\- Целители сегодня доложили, что он выкарабкается. Сильный парень – удивляюсь, сколько он продержался с такими ранами. Да и как продержался, никто ничего и не подозревал, пока он не упал. Может, тебе стоит навестить его?

Роммат кивнул в сторону маленькой корзинки, которую он, войдя в трапезную, оставил на буфете.

\- Я как раз собирался. Утром послал Дайринта за яблоками для него.

\- Все должно быть по протоколу? - усмехнулся Лор'темар.

\- Разумеется, - Роммат не улыбнулся. 

\- Хорошо. Закончишь с этим, зайди ко мне, обговорим детали – как раз и Халдарон вернется. Совет с командирами проведем тогда завтра. 

\- Слушаюсь. И не беспокойся, теперь обо всех передвижениях Джайны мы узнаем заблаговременно.

\- Твои новые источники в Даларане?

\- Не только в нем. 

Лор’темар поднялся из-за стола.

\- Интересно, есть ли в Азероте места, где у тебя нет этих источников?

\- Есть. Но мало.

***

В части дворца, отведенной Лор’темаром под палаты целителей, царила обычная организованная суета.

Роммат пару мгновений помедлил перед тем, как раздвинуть легкие занавеси на входе в комнату, где поместили Этаса, по многолетней привычке проигрывая в уме ход предстоящего визита. Трудностей он не видел – обычная дань вежливости, подробности будут после. 

Но когда он вошел, Этас то ли спал, то ли лежал в забытьи, и Роммат мысленно помянул недобрым словом не предупредивших его целителей. Он хотел было оставить свое подношение и тихо удалиться, но, взглянув мельком на лицо Верховного мага, остановился. До этого он никогда не видел его без маски. Роммат знал, что Этас очень молод, но не предполагал, что настолько. Теперь становилось понятно, почему он скрывал свое лицо – далеко не всех Похитителей Солнца вдохновило бы, что их предводитель, в сущности, совсем еще мальчишка. Аккуратная бородка клинышком положения не спасала.

Яркое солнце, заливающее палату, высветило и еще одну деталь: обрамленное медными волосами лицо Этаса, мертвенно-бледное, в синеву, оказалось щедро усыпано темно-золотыми веснушками, такая же золотистая россыпь покрывала и длинные уши. 

Роммат перевел взгляд ниже, на простыню, укрывавшую Этаса почти до подбородка, и невольно поморщился – в районе груди по ней расползались кровавые пятна. Он знал такие раны, болезненные и плохо заживающие - нанесенные не клинком, а сильной магией, для которой не помеха даже доспехи. Судя по их расположению, убивать Этаса приспешники Джайны не собирались. Скорее всего, пытали или просто издевались. И эта мысль внезапно заставила ярко вспыхнуть на мгновение старую спокойную ненависть, которую он питал к Кирин-Тору.

Он снова посмотрел на лицо Этаса, испытывая странное чувство, смесь неловкости и сострадания. Он никогда не жаловал Верховного мага. Сначала считал его подпевалой старой сволочи Модеры, но скоро стало ясно, что Этас гнет в Даларане собственную линию, причем довольно-таки успешно. И он, чего не отнять, всегда откликался на любую просьбу Луносвета. Больше всего Роммата раздражала в Этасе истовая вера в нейтралитет Даларана, но сейчас он понимал, что она не была ни тактическим ходом, ни порождением глупости, а обычным идеализмом, присущим молодости. Вполне, если вдуматься, простительным.

Но откуда эта сжавшая сердце жалость? Этас выглядел измученным, но отнюдь не маленьким или хрупким. Даже тщедушному от рождения магу таким остаться трудно – посох вещь тяжелая, а уметь владеть надо не только им, но и мечом или кинжалом, хочешь не хочешь, наберешь мускулатуры. И на раненых Роммат насмотрелся предостаточно, чтобы привыкнуть прежде всего оценивать тяжесть повреждений, а не переживать из-за них.

Он пристроил корзинку с целебными яблоками на уставленном снадобьями и магическими кристаллами столике у стены, собираясь уйти, и в этот момент Этас открыл глаза.

\- Роммат… 

В хриплом шепоте Роммат, к своему удивлению, уловил явную радость. Этас смотрел на него и пытался улыбнуться.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Как дурак, - Этас глубоко вздохнул и его лицо тут же исказилось от боли. – Ты… во всем… был прав.

Он закашлялся, и пятна на простыне стали ярче.

\- Эту интереснейшую тему мы еще обсудим, а пока лучше молчи. 

Роммат выглянул в коридор и рявкнул, призывая целителя. В палату вбежали двое лекарей и захлопотали над Этасом. Делать здесь было уже нечего, но перед тем, как уйти из больничного крыла, он нашел старшего целителя и потребовал, чтобы с Этаса не спускали глаз и даже не думали экономить на редких или ценных зельях.

***

Вечером Роммат ужинал у Асталора Кровавой Клятвы. Магистр и его жена были единственными обитателями Луносвета, с которыми Роммат поддерживал более менее близкие отношения. Ему нравилась атмосфера этого дома, где острый язык и веселый цинизм Асталора уравновешивались мягким юмором и доброжелательностью Лины. Да и приготовленные супругами блюда, на его взгляд, зачастую превосходили плоды трудов дворцовых поваров. За столом они касались самых разных тем, и беседа всегда выходила живой и интересной. Лина владела лавкой на Площади Солнца, торгующей материалами для наложения чар, и была в курсе всех городских новостей, что в сочетании с наблюдательностью постоянно приносило обильную и любопытную информацию. И Роммат, уплетая новый кулинарный шедевр и с увлечением обсуждая какую-нибудь мелкую городскую сплетню, чувствовал себя почти счастливым. 

Сегодня они говорили, разумеется, о недавних событиях. Роммат делился подробностями о том, что творилось в Даларане, их скромная пирушка прошла так же удачно, как обычно, но Лина, провожая его и вручая традиционный сверток с очередным восхитительным печеньем, заметила:

\- Ты сегодня сам не свой. Тебя что-то тревожит?

Роммат улыбнулся.

\- Особо нет, наверно, просто устал.

Почему-то он не мог сказать ей, что весь вечер его мысли то и дело возвращались к некоему раненому магу с золотистыми крапинками на ушах.


	2. Chapter 2

У Роммата не было ни времени, ни необходимости навещать Этаса на следующий день – взбодренные им целители прислали подробнейший отчет о текущем самочувствии и прогнозе выздоровления Верховного мага – но стоило Лор’темару объявить короткий перерыв в проводимом с утра совете, как ноги сами понесли его в дворцовый лазарет. По дороге он безуспешно пытался придумать, чем объяснить свое появление, но оправдания не потребовались. Этас уже не лежал, а сидел в своей постели, и выглядел гораздо лучше - во всяком случае, не был таким смертельно бледным. Крови на толстом слое бинтов, охватывающем его грудь, тоже не наблюдалось. 

Встретил он Роммата несколько странно. Сначала вроде бы обрадовался, но тут же начал озираться по сторонам, словно что-то искал. А потом с какой-то непонятной решимостью протянул ему руку – жест, явно перенятый у людей.

\- Роммат, я так рад, что ты пришел. Извини, мне сегодня ещё не разрешают вставать.

Роммат осторожно сжал его ладонь. Ему никогда не нравилась человеческая манера обмениваться рукопожатиями, слишком много мягких и влажных рук ему довелось пожимать в свое время в Даларане, но рука Этаса оказалось теплой и крепкой – и на ней, на кисти и предплечье, тоже красовались веснушки. Держать её было приятно, и его прикосновение, похоже, чем-то успокоило Этаса.

Целитель, сидевший рядом с ложем, встал и предложил Роммату табурет, но тот только качнул головой.

\- Вижу, тебе полегче.

\- Это все твои яблоки, - любезно заявил Этас.

\- Ну, это вряд ли. Но если они тебе понравились, Дайринт принесет ещё.

\- Спасибо. Роммат, ты поможешь мне найти какое-нибудь пристанище? Я не могу долго оставаться здесь. Ты же помнишь, что сказал Лор’темар. 

\- Подожди до завтра. Если будешь нормально себя чувствовать и целители дадут добро, завтра все и решим. А сейчас мне пора. Выздоравливай.

***

Где поселить Этаса, Роммат определил быстро. Бывшая комната Ворен’таля – лучшая в их башне, если не считать покоев самого Кель’таса. Ворен’таль, здоровенный детина, вечно жаловался на одолевающие его непонятные хвори. По мнению Роммата, на нем можно было пахать, но Кель всегда принимал его стенания за чистую монету, поэтому отвел ему светлую просторную комнату с окнами, с выходящими на восток, и балконом, с которого открывался чудесный вид. Дайринт с подручными быстро привели её в порядок и принесли все необходимое на первое время – нынешнее имущество Этаса, как понимал Роммат, заключалось в корзине с бинтами и лечебными зельями.

Лор’темар одобрил его решение.

\- Я очень ценю твою заботу об Этасе. Честно говоря, - правящий лорд немного понизил голос, - я боялся, что ты сразу же открутишь ему голову, но теперь вижу, что опять тебя недооценил. 

Да, что недооценил, это сущая правда, думал Роммат уже в постели. Знал бы Лор’темар, какой хрупкой оказалась хваленая несгибаемость Великого магистра. Как мало, оказывается, надо – несколько рыжих пятнышек на светлой коже, и вот он, как фалтриенский школяр в дортуаре, лежит в темноте с рукой в паху, сжимая торчащий каменный член. Что же с ним происходит – ведь он даже толком не говорил с Этасом.

Роммат всегда разделял любовь и похоть. Любовь в его жизни была – одна, с самого отрочества, а о сексе он никогда особо и не задумывался, благо уж чего-чего, а этого хватало. В юности под рукой всегда была сговорчивая дворцовая челядь, в Даларане все решал звон золотых монет. А здесь, в Луносвете, когда ему хотелось сбросить напряжение, он отправлялся – нет, конечно, не в переулок Душегубов, боже упаси - на одну тихую частную виллу на краю города. Там собирались персоны из общества, изменившие внешность иллюзорным зельем – легкое и приятное приватное развлечение, безликая страсть, загоравшаяся при свете звезд и бесследно гаснущая на рассвете.

Но в этом-то и загвоздка - он совсем не был уверен, что хочет Этаса вот так, на одну ночь. А пока он сам не разберется в своих желаниях, он не сможет найти средство для их осуществления. Значит, пока все будет идти своим чередом. Может, это просто минутная прихоть. 

Его определенно тревожило то, что с ним творилось. Слишком непривычно… даже неправильно. Раньше все было просто и ясно – с того самого дня, когда они впервые встретились у пруда Тихого Шелеста и светловолосый мальчик с веселыми хризолитовыми глазами кивнул ему и назвал себя: «Кель’тас», его жизнь и жизнь принца сплелись воедино. Все эти долгие годы они почти не разлучались, если не считать коротких ночных часов – и то даже в юности, несмотря на строгость наставников, ухитрялись проводить их друг с другом. Вместе учились и играли, вместе взрослели, вместе постигали азы чувственных удовольствий и тонкости дворцового бытия. Конечно, Кель никогда бы не принадлежал ему безраздельно – принц с рождения был собственностью нации, и Роммат, сам из аристократической, хоть и небогатой семьи, понимал и спокойно принимал это. Круговерть других лиц, в которой они жили, не разделяла их. Они не чурались ласк, но так и не стали любовниками, инстинктивно сознавая, что такая связь ничего бы не прибавила к их отношениям - простые прикосновения, когда Кель брал его за руку или обнимал за плечи, рождали такое глубокое чувство близости, какого никогда не давали даже самые изощренные постельные утехи с самыми опытными партнерами. Кель был центром его вселенной, его солнцем, его путеводной звездой. А теперь Кель мертв, и у него осталось только то, что тот любил – Кель’Талас. 

Когда-то он практически заново отстроил Луносвет, поднять же из руин собственную жизнь так и не получилось, и он давно уже смирился с этим. Если взглянуть по-другому, все не так уж плохо – у него есть дело, которому он служит, и служит хорошо, и драгоценные воспоминания. Да, Этас первый за все время, кто сумел всколыхнуть в нем такое желание… такие желания, но он не верит, что за этим может скрываться нечто большее. Невозможно это – слишком много в нем пустоты, чтоб так легко её заполнить. Пожалуй, он все-таки не станет пускать события на самотек, а постарается поскорее выкинуть рыжего юнца из головы. Тем более, удел Этаса – пушечное мясо. Великое Солнце, насколько же Джайна сыграла ему на руку – он даже не мечтал, что когда-нибудь увидит, как Кирин-Тор пожирает сам себя.

Но, демоны побери, как же хочется, чтобы Этас сейчас был с ним.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Роммат вошел в лазарет, Этас ждал его в полной готовности – снова в своем сером одеянии, красно-желтом табарде и непременном шлеме-маске, знак Ока Даларана с которого был предсказуемо стерт. Шлем начинал действовать Роммату на нервы: с одной стороны, несомненный плюс, что проклятые веснушки больше не лезли в глаза и не расшатывали решимость подавить интерес к Этасу в зародыше; с другой - шлем скрывал не только лицо, но и уши. И как теперь прикажете наблюдать за его эмоциями? Собственный воротник Роммата в поднятом состоянии тоже закрывал лицо до глаз, но на то это и форма дознавателей - чтобы вопрошаемый видел только суровый блеск глаз. А чего дознаешься, если на голове такая кастрюля?

Роммат коротко переговорил с целителями и оставил Дайринта, своего слугу и помощника, получать наставления по дальнейшему уходу за Верховным магом. 

\- Ну что ж, пойдем. Ты точно уже держишься на ногах?

\- Как видишь. Где ты меня поместишь?

\- Здесь же, во дворце. В Восточной башне.

\- Но мне следует быть вместе с остальными Похитителями, - возразил Этас.

\- Этас, на твоем месте я бы пока отложил слияние с народом. Во-первых, тебе надо окончательно выздороветь, а, во-вторых, у нас очень много дел. Думаю, ты догадываешься, каких. И мне будет куда удобнее, если не придется ради любого пустяка мотаться в ваш лагерь.

\- Как понимаю, нас ждет Остров Грома, - не вопросительно, а утвердительно сказал Этас.

\- Правильно, - ответил Роммат. - Кто занимался им в Кирин-Торе?

\- Со стороны Совета Шести – я, в Кирин-Торе была целая группа, возглавлял их Хаторель. 

Роммат рассмеялся.

\- Мне жаль Джайну. Хаторель тоже здесь.

\- Вот как? Я очень рад. Я с ним увижусь? 

\- Чуть позже.

Они прошли очередной полутемный коридор и остановились перед украшенной резьбой дверью.

\- Почти пришли. Держи ключ, - Роммат протянул ему золотую пластину с выгравированным на ней фениксом. - Раньше дверь всегда была нараспашку, но сейчас я предпочитаю запирать её.

\- Что это за место? - спросил Этас. - В прошлый раз Инетвен показывал мне дворец, но сюда мы с ним точно не заходили.

\- Вход в Восточную башню. Раньше здесь жил Кель’тас со своей свитой.

\- А сейчас?

\- Один я. Заходи.

Они поднялись по удобному пандусу внутри башни, и Роммата кольнула привычная грусть - в былые времена здесь почти всегда стоял гул от смеха и разговоров, позвякивания посуды на подносах, шелеста одежд, непрерывно сновали вверх и вниз слуги и придворные, гости и посетители. Теперь же тишину нарушал только звук их шагов. Лор’темар неоднократно предлагал ему перебраться в покои, больше соответствующие положению Великого магистра, но Роммат упорно не желал расставаться со своим скромным жилищем близ комнат покойного принца. Дат’ремар строил с размахом – расхожая поговорка, утверждавшая, что внутри Дворец Ярости Солнца гораздо больше, чем кажется снаружи, соответствовала действительности, да и количество дворцовых насельников значительно сократилось, поэтому в уцелевшей при набеге Плети башне все оставалось в неприкосновенности. Иногда в полудреме Роммату казалось, что прошлое совсем рядом: вот кончится ночь, и его снова будет ждать день, наполненный обычным нытьем Ворен’таля, рассудительностью Таладреда, фонтаном идей веселых красавцев Валанара и Келесета и так любимой им улыбкой Келя…

\- Прошу, - Роммат откинул входные занавеси, пропуская Этаса вперед. – Твои апартаменты.

Этас остановился, разглядывая полукруглую комнату, приглушенный ало-золотой декор белых стен, громадный ковер в тон, изысканную мебель, парящие в воздухе светильники.

\- Это куда роскошнее Даларана, - констатировал он.

\- Согласен. Ванная и латрина вот за теми дверями. Сейчас придет Дайринт, поможет тебе устроиться. Сегодня тебе придется обойтись моими вещами, - Роммат указал на аккуратно разложенное на кровати красное домашнее одеяние, - но завтра навестим Килена, выберем тебе все, что нужно. Должно подойти, мы с тобой примерно одного роста.

Этас повернулся к нему.

\- Я очень тебе благодарен. Ты спас меня из Даларана, а теперь столько делаешь для меня, и делаешь все сам. 

\- Что делаю все сам – приходится. Увы, былого изобилия слуг у нас больше нет, - небрежно ответил Роммат. - И ты – ценное приобретение, поэтому ничего удивительного, что Лор’темар приказал заботиться о тебе.

Рука Этаса, протянутая было к нему, дрогнула и опустилась.

\- Я понял, - тихо и без всякого выражения сказал он. – Что я должен делать, чтобы оправдать доверие?

\- На столе списки всех, кому удалось бежать из Даларана. Посмотри их и отметь, кто войдет в твою армию, завтра они начнут готовиться. Материалы, собранные нашими разведчиками, тоже в твоем распоряжении. И мои наброски. Время распредели сам, но завтра после полудня Лор’темар ждет нас. Если что-то тебе понадобится, моя комната пролетом выше.

\- Я приступлю незамедлительно.

\- Хорошо. Скажешь Дайринту, когда подать тебе ужин.

***

Этас явно не тратил времени даром – готовые списки Дайринт принес от него еще вечером, а утром, когда Роммат зашел за ним, чтобы вместе отправиться в трапезную, протянул испещренную пометками карту Острова Грома.

\- Надо, чтобы на нее взглянул Хаторель – я мог что-то упустить.

Роммат вытащил из свертка бумаг, который принес с собой, еще одну карту, гораздо более полную, чем та, которую вчера оставил Этасу, разложил на столе и начал внимательно сравнивать с полученной. Этас молча наблюдал за ним. Наконец Роммат отложил перо и выпрямился.

\- Я выдержал экзамен? 

\- Да, - Роммат кивнул, не обращая внимания на явный сарказм в его тоне, и свернул обе карты вместе. – После завтрака поработаем над планом действий. Да, как тебе спалось?

\- Прекрасно – на таком-то ложе. Здесь у всех такие же?

\- Нет. Нам пора, а то Халдарон опять сметет все паучьи ножки, а их стоит попробовать. 

 

День прошел хлопотно, но плодотворно - правящего лорда удовлетворили их выкладки, и Роммат с Асталором и Этасом отправились под стены Луносвета, где лагерь даларанских беженцев на глазах превращался в военный. Ровные ряды алых син’дорайских шатров с золотыми навершиями; устроенные на скорую руку, но удобные тренировочные площадки, где уже начинались занятия; прибывшие из города фургоны с обмундированием и оружием, к которым тянулись очереди. По периметру возводились необходимые мастерские – оружейные, швейные, инженерные, стучали молотки работников, устанавливающих опоры для навесов, звенел разгружаемый с подвод инструмент. Самый большой шатер был превращен Удой Зверюгой в импровизированную таверну, и оттуда доносились соблазнительные запахи и грозные вопли: красавица-орчиха распекала нерадивого повара.

В хорошей организованности Похитителей Солнца Роммат убедился еще в Даларане – будь иначе, не удалось бы вытащить оттуда так много народа, и сейчас она проявлялась вновь. Этас, без суеты, но быстро обходящий лагерь, напоминал ему механика, привычно и ловко налаживающего сложный механизм. Он на ходу давал указания свеженазначенным командирам отрядов, представлял их луносветским советникам, решал какие-то мелкие вопросы. Остановился, чтобы поговорить с кем-то из земляков, недовольным тем, что его не включили в ряды бойцов, и Роммат подумал, что у Этаса подходящий голос для лидера – не юношеский, а вполне уже мужской, глубокий, с убедительными интонациями.

Роммат дождался приезда Лор’темара, чья миссия заключалась в произнесении заранее подготовленной им речи, долженствующей поднять боевой дух новых сограждан, и вместе с правящим лордом вернулся в город. Ему надо было еще раз испытать новое защитное устройство – усиленные охранные кристаллы.

Этас появился во дворце ближе к вечеру. Роммат только спустился из лаборатории Келя, расположенной под самой крышей башни, как Дайринт доложил, что Верховный маг хочет с ним поговорить. 

\- Приказ Лор’темара заботиться обо мне включает в себя развлечения? - спросил Этас прямо с порога.

Роммат удивленно вздернул бровь, но ответил:

\- Думаю, да. Что бы ты хотел?

\- Съездить в Леса Вечной Песни. Город мне показали в прошлые разы, а в лесу я так и не был.

\- Хорошо. Сегодня?

\- Да, а то другого шанса может и не представиться. 

\- Тогда надо поторопиться, солнце скоро сядет. Я открою портал к Обители Странников, а оттуда пройдемся к водопаду.

\- Я готов.

Шлем скрывал лицо Этаса, но Роммат уловил напряжение в его интонациях.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Ничего. Я... я только сегодня узнал о всех погибших, - Этас опустил голову. - Их так много... Айлон, Синтария, Асталон, Толирия... И Бразайл - его-то за что? Он же кроме своих артефактов ничем не интересовался.

\- Он был твоим другом?

\- Нет, я просто его знал. 

\- Этас, я знаю, как это больно, - Роммат положил руку ему на плечо. - Но пока не время предаваться скорби. Тем, кто спасен, твои силы нужны сейчас гораздо больше, а тебе еще надо их восстановить. Ты правильно сделал, что решил немного отвлечься. Пойдем посмотрим на вашу новую землю - тебе понравится, обещаю.

Они медленно шли по пронизанной косыми лучами закатного солнца роще, между огромных белоствольных деревьев с золотой листвой. Красота этого места подействовала на Этаса - его подавленность скоро сменилась неподдельным восхищением, а Роммат умело и ненавязчиво направлял разговор в нужное русло. У него не было ни малейшего желания печалиться о Похитителях Солнца, а вот узнать побольше об Этасе было интересно.

\- ...моя семья жила в Даларане со дня его основания. Но ничего особо выдающегося – обычные маги, дед, правда, был в Кирин-Торе, а отец уже нет. По-моему, он немного занимался некромантией, потому что никогда никого в свой кабинет не пускал и ему порой приходили письма от Кел’Тузеда, а когда Кел’Тузеда выгнали, он целую ночь что-то жег. И кабинет перестал запирать, но там ничего интересного не оказалось. 

\- Он жив?

\- Нет, они с мамой погибли, когда Архимонд разрушил Даларан. Нас, учеников, Антонидас приказал отправить в горные деревушки, там мы и просидели все нашествие Артаса. Потом уже нас оттуда забрали – отстраивать город. Кто-то ушел к людям, кто-то к вам, а я остался – все равно идти было некуда, да и... Роммат! Что это? – Этас указал на непонятное мелкое существо, с бешеной скоростью пересекшее их путь.

\- А, это саженец. Их здесь много.

\- Ух ты. Это из них вырастают ваши древуны?

\- Не всегда, некоторые становятся обычными деревьями. От чего зависит – я не знаю, это у Фрейвинна надо было спрашивать, он вечно с ними возился.

\- А поймать его можно? Я хотел бы его рассмотреть.

\- Поймать вряд ли, они носятся как угорелые. Попробуем приманить.

Роммат присел на корточки, срезал кинжалом кусок дерна и принялся рыхлить землю.

\- Они ищут места для укоренения, сейчас почует запах земли и прибежит.

Их ожидание вскоре было вознаграждено – саженец, мелькавший между деревьями, резко сменил курс и бросился к рытвине. Этас схватил его.

\- Осторожнее, он царапается! И шипами может здорово уколоть.

\- Я же в перчатках.

Саженец в руках Этаса негодующе дергался. Он действительно походил на маленькое дерево, только с руками-ветками и с покрытой листьями головой, в складках коры которой блестели два ярких глаза. Этас опустил его на землю, саженец метнулся к ямке, деловито повозился в ней, зарывая корни, и замер. Светящиеся глаза начали меркнуть.

\- Ну вот и все, прирос. Возьми, – Роммат вынул из кармана носовой платок, оторвал от него полоску ткани и протянул Этасу. - Можешь повязать ему, будешь знать, что это твое дерево. Или твой древун.

\- Да, потом обязательно приду его проведать. 

Если оно будет, это «потом». Но никто из них этого не произнес.

У подножья Элрендарского водопада они напились чистейшей воды – Роммат поведал, как её используют для изготовления ученических посохов, и предложил подняться к вершине водопада. Скалы были не так уж круты, но Этасу дались с трудом - Роммат заметил, что тот несколько раз украдкой потер грудь.

\- Снова болит? - спросил он.

\- Так, ноет, - ответил Этас и поморщился. - Может быть, посидим здесь немного?

\- Конечно.

Они опустились на невысокую пышную траву у нагретых на день камней.

\- Да сними ты свой шлем, здесь все равно никого нет. Как ты в нем еще не задохся?

Этас сбросил шлем, стащил с рук перчатки и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо заходящему солнцу.

\- Как же тут хорошо... 

Роммат посмотрел на него. Не красавец – самое обычное эльфийское лицо, симпатичное, но не более того, но почему-то он не мог отвести от него глаз. Всё эти демоновы веснушки. Он часто видел такие у людей, но в них не было ничего привлекательного – наоборот, они обычно усыпали мучнистые белесые лица. Да и человеческие рыжие волосы чаще всего имели неприятный вид грубого мочала. У Этаса тоже была светлая кожа, но совершенно другая, она казалась чуть ли не полупрозрачной, как алебастр, а на медных прядях, густых и гладких, играли неяркие блики от последних солнечных лучей. И эти крапинки, такие бесконечно притягательные, которых так хотелось коснуться губами… В паху начала разливаться горячая тяжесть, и Роммат перевел взгляд на безопасный пейзаж. 

Этас лег на бок и положил ладонь на его руку.

\- Роммат… Я давно хотел спросить – для чего у тебя эти татуировки?

\- Защита. И помогали очищать магию скверны – поначалу мало кто умел это делать. Они есть у многих, кто был в Запределье. 

Этас провел пальцами по его руке, повторяя рисунок красных полос. Потом еще и еще. Право же, это становилось просто невыносимо. Роммат наклонился и поднял лежащий рядом шлем, надеясь хоть как-то отвлечься от нарастающего напряжения внизу живота.

\- Зачем ты вообще его носишь?

Этас вздохнул и махнул рукой у лица. 

\- В основном из-за этого. 

\- То есть? - не понял Роммат.

\- Ты много видел конопатых эльфов?

\- Нет. Только людей.

\- В этом все и дело. Я бы понял, откуда это, если бы во мне была человеческая кровь, - вздохнул Этас. - Но я перерыл всю историю нашей семьи, какую только нашел - никаких следов. Но очень неприятно, когда на тебя смотрят, как на полукровку. 

\- Что-то я не заметил, чтобы сегодня в трапезной кого-то шокировал твой вид.

\- Я о своих. Ну и вообще, выглядит это ужасно, - печально сказал Этас.

\- Вовсе нет, - быстро ответил Роммат. Он давно привык следить за тем, что говорит, но эти слова вырвались сами.

Этас сел и подался к нему.

\- Ты правда не считаешь их уродством? – тихо спросил он.

Вчерашние намерения Роммата разом пошли прахом. К демонам, он не хочет и не может больше сдерживаться. Он притянул Этаса к себе, жадно целуя лицо, уши, волосы, стараясь коснуться как можно большего, прежде чем тот его оттолкнет. Но Этас только замер на мгновение, а потом сам неловко обнял его. Роммат приник к его губам, теряя голову от их вкуса, от того, как они раскрываются, от жаркой влажности за ними. И больше всего от того, как Этас, против его ожиданий, все уверенней и уверенней отвечает ему. Он оторвался от него, только почувствовав, что задыхается – не столько от нехватки воздуха, сколько от силы нахлынувших на него возбуждения и странной нежности. Этас, так же тяжело дыша, с такими же стоящими торчком ушами, с трудом прошептал:

\- Я думал, ты меня не выносишь.

\- Я тоже так думал.

Роммат снова поцеловал его. Рука скользнула вниз, путаясь в складках табарда, нашла и обхватила мягкую выпуклость в штанах Этаса – тот дернулся и коротко ахнул, уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Роммат поднял почти невидящий взгляд: солнце уже практически зашло, небо быстро темнело, на скалы опускались сумерки. От водопада потянуло холодом. Внизу, в Обители Странников уже замерцали огни, пробивающиеся через листву. Он с трудом собрал остатки здравого смысла.

\- Этас, надо возвращаться. 

Этас молча кивнул. Роммат открыл портал – из-за дрожащих рук это вышло только со второго раза, и они, обнявшись, шагнули в него.


	4. Chapter 4

Они не вошли в комнату через портал, а в прямом смысле ввалились в нее, не в силах разорвать объятья. И так и не поднимаясь на ноги, принялись стаскивать с друг друга одежду, больше мешая, чем помогая, и перемежая процесс жаркими поцелуями. Запустив руки под рубашку Этаса, Роммат наткнулся на бинты на груди, и это немного отрезвило его.

\- Послушай, ты точно…

\- Да все со мной в порядке, - Этас недовольно мотнул головой и встал, чтобы снять штаны. Роммат остался сидеть на полу. Зажечь светильники они так и не удосужились, поэтому он сотворил и подкинул вверх пригоршню мелких огненных шариков – они разлетелись по комнате и повисли в воздухе, излучая мягкий неяркий свет.

\- Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Этас выпрямился и повернулся к нему лицом. У него была ладная фигура, еще не набравшая всей мужской мощи, но уже и не юношески тонкая – широкие плечи, узкая талия, длинные сильные ноги. И вздыбленный над крупной мошонкой достойного размера член, ровный, с темно-розовой головкой. Под пристальным взглядом Роммата он дрогнул и качнулся чуть в сторону. По лицу Этаса разлилась краска, но глаз он не опустил.

\- А ты?... 

Роммат легко поднялся и подтолкнул его к ложу. Быстро избавился от последнего предмета одежды и встал на колени рядом с раскинувшимся на алом покрывале Этасом. 

\- Ого! А я думал, у тебя татуировки только на руках. Не знал, что и на…

\- Теперь знаешь.

Этас протянул к нему руку, но Роммат перехватил её – сейчас он совсем не хотел торопить события.

\- Подожди немного.

Он выгнал залетевший под балдахин светящийся шарик и склонился к Этасу, скользя губами по россыпи веснушек на шее. Прерывистое дыхание над ухом, руки, гладящие его спину, запах светлой кожи и её солоноватый вкус - от всего этого кружилась голова и темнело в глазах.

\- Роммат… Это… тоже приказ Лор’темара?

Роммат оторвался от своего занятия и прошептал в длинное ухо:

\- Бери выше – личная просьба. А у тебя стоит, - он положил ладонь на подразумеваемый предмет и слегка сжал его, заставив Этаса резко втянуть в себя воздух, - исключительно из благодарности за то, что я вытащил тебя из Даларана?

Этас тихо засмеялся и крепче обнял его.

\- Конечно.

\- Ну и славно.

Роммат передвинулся ниже, продолжая ласкать твердый и горячий член Этаса. Обхватил его у основания, наклонился и провел языком по выпирающей головке, слизывая прозрачные капли, льющиеся из отверстия, коснулся уздечки – Этас сдавленно застонал.

\- Можешь не сдерживаться, мы тут одни во всей башне.

Он наклонился еще ниже и взял головку в рот, снова обводя языком все её изгибы, гладя им нежный и чувствительный край, все складки под ним. Выпустил, прошелся губами по пульсирующему стволу, чуть прихватывая светлую кожу, и вновь вобрал в себя пылающую плоть, уже гораздо глубже. Другой рукой подхватил тяжелые яйца, поглаживая их, перебирая, слегка потягивая. Он наслаждался тем, как в ответ на его движения напрягаются мышцы живота и бедер, как стоны Этаса становятся все громче и громче. Тот по извечной мужской привычке то приподнимал голову, то снова ронял её на подушку. Но явно не знал, куда девать руки – стискивал покрывало, закидывал вверх. Роммат улыбнулся про себя, и поймав руку Этаса, положил себе на голову. Этас тотчас обхватил её, но направлять пока не решался, и Роммат удвоил темп, то чуть-чуть не выпуская член изо рта, то заглатывая почти до самых рыжих завитков у корня. Мошонка в его руке подобралась и упруго затвердела. По напряженному телу Этаса пробежала короткая дрожь, он попытался отстраниться, но Роммат удержал его за бедра, и он, уже не контролируя себя, толкнулся вперед. Замер на мгновение, а потом коротко вскрикнул, содрогаясь в сладких до боли судорогах.

Роммат не отпускал его, пока не проглотил последней капли из уже опадающего члена. Его собственный давно разрывался от невыносимого желания, подстегнутого этим жарким зрелищем, ощущением тонкой гладкой кожи под языком, вкусом бьющего толчками горячего семени. Он снова встал на колени, стиснув в руке напрягшийся до предела член. Ладонь Этаса легла на его сомкнутые пальцы, и разум окончательно затянула темная пелена. Ему хватило всего нескольких быстрых движений, чтобы достигнуть пика неожиданно сильного и яркого наслаждения и без сил рухнуть рядом с Этасом. 

Некоторое время он лежал неподвижно, с трудом переводя дыхание, без единой мысли в еще слегка идущей кругом голове. Обычно после постельных игрищ он вежливо прощался с безымянным партнером и тут же уходил. Но сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось этого делать. Он повернулся к Этасу и погладил его по лицу.

\- Как ты?

Этас взял его руку в свои.

\- Роммат, я никогда … Я думал, что сейчас умру. Это… Это так… ошеломительно. И прекрасно.

Роммат покачал головой.

\- Да я не настолько великий любовник, чтоб вот так прям и умирать.

\- У меня еще не было ничего подобного.

\- Да ладно. Уж в Даларане-то… Или то замечательное заведение над швейной лавкой приказало долго жить? 

\- Ну правда не было.

\- Этас, только не говори мне, что ты еще девственник.

Этас засмеялся.

\- Конечно, нет. 

Он глубоко и счастливо вздохнул.

\- Я даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь буду с тобою вот так… Знаешь, ты мне всегда нравился, еще с Даларана. И я очень хотел хотя бы подружиться с тобой. Поэтому и старался при любой возможности приехать в Луносвет. 

\- Странно, я совершенно не помню тебя по Даларану.

\- Естественно, я же был тогда учеником, а какое тебе до нас было дело? Да еще я постоянно ходил в капюшоне, потому что дразнили.

\- А у кого ты учился?

\- Разве ты не знаешь? У Модерыыыы…. – ответ перешел в отчаянный зевок. – Ой, прости.

Роммат улыбнулся. 

\- Давай-ка спать.

\- Ты не уйдешь? 

\- Нет. 

Они вместе вытолкнули из-под себя покрывало, залезли в прохладу льняных простынь под смятым легким одеялом. Этас снова зевнул и повернулся на бок. Роммат развязал кожаный шнур, стягивающий волосы в длинный хвост, обнял Этаса, уткнулся лицом в спутанную рыжую шевелюру, и сам не заметил, как заснул.


	5. Chapter 5

Роммата разбудил солнечный луч, упавший на лицо. Он удивился было – откуда утреннее солнце, если его окна выходят на запад, но тут же вспомнил – он в комнате Этаса, на шикарном ворен’талевом ложе. Повернул голову – Этас спал рядом, спиной к нему.

Он осторожно слез с постели, продолжая смотреть на рыжую голову на соседней подушке, и чуть было не упал, запутавшись в валяющемся на полу комке собственных штанов. Остальные алые и серые части одеяний были разбросаны по всей комнате. Роммат усмехнулся, вспоминая вчерашнее, и задернул полог, чтобы солнце не помешало Этасу.

Вернувшись из укромного помещения, он немного простоял в задумчивости. По-хорошему, следовало бы собрать вещи и уйти к себе, но вместо этого он снова забрался в уютное тепло покинутого ложа. Судя по высоте солнца, было еще очень рано. Впрочем, можно придумывать сколько угодно оправданий, но истина в том, что он просто не хочет уходить. Дайринт, конечно, забеспокоится, не застав его в комнате, но сразу тревогу не забьет – не в первый раз, да и все равно потом отправится сюда. И вот тут-то удивится по-настоящему – эта мысль почему-то развеселила Роммата.

Улыбаясь, он повернулся к Этасу – тот продолжал крепко спать все в той же позе. Над медными волосами торчало усеянное веснушками длинное ухо, и Роммат, не удержавшись, тихонько погладил его кончик. Этас дернул ухом, но не проснулся. Да, одной ночи с этим рыжим эльфом ему мало, это точно. Откинуть бы сейчас длинные пряди с золотых россыпей на шее и плече, покрыть их поцелуями, обнять, прижимаясь вновь вставшим членом к ложбинке между крепких ягодиц… Но будить так сладко спящего Этаса было жаль, и Роммат лег на спину, потер напряженный ствол и постарался переключить мысли на что-нибудь менее возбуждающее.

Вчера Этас сказал, что он давно ему нравился, и сейчас Роммат принялся вспоминать их встречи. Похоже, Лор’темар был прав – ненависть к Кирин-Тору действительно застила ему глаза. Сейчас в памяти всплывали моменты, на которые он раньше не обращал внимания. Хотя бы то, как на удивление легко ему было работать с Этасом над присланным Гаррошем ящиком. И как искренне Этас извинялся за драку, спровоцированную влиянием ша, и по-настоящему был расстроен их неожиданной схваткой. А он тогда даже ничего не ответил ему, взбешенный очередной декларацией о нейтралитете Даларана и идиотским заявлением, что Кель, подобно могу, «черпал силу в порабощении жизненной сущности других созданий». Как же его достал этот бред, идущий из Шаттрата. Принца есть в чем обвинить, но только не в этом. Да, Иллидан научил их добывать магию из всего, что подвернется под руку – хоть из камня, хоть из демона, Кель’тас придумал, как эту магию запасать и хранить. Но магию, а не жизненную силу. Послушать этих сидельцев – что шаттратских, что даларанских – так все син’дораи что твои гончие скверны: как почуют магию, так сразу кидаются жрать её носителя. Надо было тогда не гордо удаляться к Лор’темару, а вправить Этасу мозги. Хотя могло и не получиться – юношескому энтузиазму противостоять сложно, лучше всего идеалы крушит реальность. Что и произошло – и, похоже, произвело нужный эффект.

Ни тогда, ни сейчас Этас не давал ни малейшего повода усомниться в своей лояльности, но о полном доверии речи пока идти не может. Как бы его не тянуло к нему, никаких неожиданностей на Острове Грома допустить нельзя. Надо будет поручить Дайринту найти смышленого парня в услужение Этасу. Обязательно из их старой гвардии – лишние глаза и уши в рядах Похитителей Солнца не помешают. И о многом поговорить с Этасом – вернее, выслушать его ответы на заданные вопросы.

Роммат почувствовал, что хорошее настроение быстро улетучивается. Хотя с чего бы – самая обычная процедура проверки, которую он проводил множество раз, что с Иллидари, что с Расколотым Солнцем, что с выжившими приверженцами Кель’таса. Но сейчас у этого почему-то был неприятный привкус. 

Он стиснул зубы. Будь оно все проклято – Артас, Плеть, война, Альянс, их бегство в Запределье, вынужденное вступление в Орду, Гаррош, из-за которого они сейчас должны, рискуя жизнью, переться на зловещие берега в поисках очередных гнусных артефактов, с тайной надеждой найти что-нибудь, что можно будет обратить против самого Гарроша...

\- Роммат… – хрипловатый спросонья голос Этаса прервал его невеселые мысли.

Он повернул голову – Этас лежал, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел на него с такой сияющей улыбкой, что Роммат невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

\- Хорошо, что ты не ушел.

\- Почему? 

Этас посерьезнел и отвел глаза.

\- Сам знаешь, как оно бывает - ночью одно, а утром даже смотреть не хочется.

Откровенность тирады заставила Роммата снова улыбнуться. Вот что, значит, волнует Этаса. Он согласен, утро - пора разочарований. Но не сегодня. Роммат протянул руку и взлохматил и без того растрепанные рыжие волосы.

\- Нет, это точно не твой случай.

Этас придвинулся ближе и положил голову ему на грудь, и безыскусность этого жеста задела некую струну в душе Роммата. Он привлек его к себе, возвращая почти забытое ощущение чужого тепла и близости, то самое, что уже охватывало его вчера, на грани сна. Этас поднял голову, потянулся уже приоткрытыми губами, и Роммат поцеловал его - медленно, долго, изучающе. Но такая неторопливость туманила голову не хуже вчерашней страстности: Этас не дал ему отстраниться, требуя нового поцелуя. И еще одного. Он теснее прижался к Роммату, потом запустил руку под одеяло и дотронулся до затвердевшего члена. 

\- Вчера я так до него и не добрался. Я наверстаю?

\- Дерзай.

Этас спустился ниже, провел тыльной стороной ладони по гладкой коже внутренней поверхности бедра. Пальцы легко прошлись по выступающим венам на поверхности широкого ствола и сомкнулись вокруг него. Слегка сжатый кулак двинулся вверх и вниз, и Роммат глубоко вздохнул, отдаваясь ласке, чувствуя, как внутри снова разливается жаркая тянущая истома.

Этас откинул одеяло в сторону и сел на него верхом. По сравнению с белизной его тела золотистая кожа Роммата казалась темной. Пульсирующий, истекающий смазкой член коснулся члена Роммата – раз, другой, заставляя того вскинуть бедра, чтобы снова и снова ощутить, как влажная и горячая плоть скользит по его стволу, задевает уздечку, почувствовать через тонкую кожу соприкосновение их отяжелевших яиц. Этас наклонился ниже, оперся на руки, продолжая подаваться взад и вперед, ладони Роммата легли на его ягодицы, сжимая и раздвигая их в том же ритме. Реальность отступила, сейчас они слышали только тяжелое дыхание друг друга и стук собственных бешено бьющихся сердец. Наконец Этас опустил голову и прошептал, задыхаясь:

\- Роммат… Я больше не могу…

Роммат обхватил вместе оба члена, сделал несколько быстрых движений, и крепко сжал. Сперма Этаса брызнула ему на живот, потекла по плотно прижатым друг к другу налитым, раздувшимся головкам, и от этих горячих струй, скользящих по натянутой коже, по уже приоткрывшемуся отверстию, он тут же кончил сам, изливаясь сильным и сладким потоком. Он продолжал мягко ласкать рукой сомкнутые стволы, пока не почувствовал, что оба они выжаты до капли. Этас с тихим стоном опустился на него, уткнувшись лицом в шею. Роммат провел рукой по его спине.

\- Если хочешь, можешь поспать еще. Пару-тройку часов мы без тебя как-нибудь обойдемся.

Этас высвободился из его объятий и сел рядом.

\- А ты? 

Роммат показал на свой живот, мокрый от пота и их смешавшегося семени:

\- Пойду мыться. Все равно мне уже надо вставать.

Этас засмеялся.

\- Я такой же, и спать совсем не хочу. Так что я с тобой.

Роммат встал, довольно потянулся, откинул назад влажные волосы, достающие до пояса. Этас, подойдя к нему, восхищенно присвистнул и погладил угольно-черные, с заметной проседью пряди:

\- Ну у тебя и грива. Почему ты их так не носишь?

Роммат пожал плечами.

\- Не привык – да хвост и удобнее.

Изобилующая белоснежным мрамором ванная Ворен’таля на взгляд Роммата больше подходила какой-нибудь придворной даме, но отличалась редким комфортом. Выбравшись из роскошного низкого бассейна, полного всегда чистой целебной воды, Этас принялся разматывать промокшие бинты, и, увидев то, что скрывалось под ними, Роммат непечатно выругался: еще не полностью затянувшиеся глубокие шрамы на груди Этаса образовывали рисунок светила с расходящимися лучами – знак Серебряного Союза.

\- Ага, поставили клеймо, - Этас осторожно провел пальцем по одной из багровых полос, доходящей до соска. – Я не помню, как все это происходило – вернее, помню разговор с Джайной, а потом – только холод и боль. 

\- Болит?

\- Так, иногда. Но уже не сильно. Целители сказали, что скоро должны зажить, но шрамы, наверно, останутся навсегда. 

\- Со временем исчезнут.

\- Почему ты так думаешь? 

\- Я знаю это заклинание, знаю, кто его придумал, и у меня самого были такие же раны. Давай, помогу перевязать.

Роммат смазал рану лечебным зельем, и, вспомнив уроки Алестуса, соорудил новую повязку.

Когда они вышли из ванной, в комнате царил идеальный порядок. Процесс уборки снабдил Дайринта достаточной пищей для размышлений, но, узрев полностью обнаженного хозяина рука об руку с таким же голым Верховным магом, он не смог, как и предполагал Роммат, скрыть удивления и молча уставился на них круглыми глазами. Роммат весело подмигнул ему.

\- Распорядись, пожалуйста, чтобы завтрак подали сюда. Нам с Верховным магом необходимо обсудить кое-что наедине.

Дайринт, к которому уже вернулось самообладание, почтительно кивнул.

\- Вам принести одеяние, господин Роммат? 

\- Нет, надену то, что здесь. Помоги Верховному магу и поторопи на кухне – очень хочется есть.

За столом, немного утолив голод, Этас спросил:

\- Так о чем же ты хотел со мной поговорить?

\- Да ни о чем особенном, просто предлог никуда не идти, - Роммат удобно откинулся на спинку стула и с нескрываемым удовольствием отпил из чашки, которую держал в руках. – Что не говори, чай в Пандарии великолепный.

\- Вчера что-то произошло, что ты не хочешь видеть Лор’темара и Халдарона?

\- Нет, абсолютно ничего. Но сегодняшнее утро очень хорошо началось, и я хочу немного его продлить, пока есть такая возможность. Тем более, новых неприятностей нет, иначе бы меня о них уже известили бы.

Этас улыбнулся и тут же спросил:

\- Роммат, а с кем он спит?

\- Кто?

\- Лор’темар.

\- С оружием, - не удержался Роммат. 

Этас, который только что положил в рот очередной кусок оладьи, фыркнул и чуть не подавился. Роммат поставил чашку на стол и наклонился к нему.

\- Конечно, мне следовало бы сказать, что это не твое дело и вообще тебе есть много о чем подумать, кроме как об интимной жизни нашего лорда-регента, но не могу не согласиться, что тема интересная. Поэтому частично удовлетворю твое любопытство – есть одна милая и в высшей степени достойная дама.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Этас.

\- А теперь ты расскажи мне…

\- О моей личной жизни?

\- Нет, о том, как ты попал в Совет Шести.

\- Роммат, вот в чем я уверен так же, как в том, что сейчас светит Солнце, так это в том, что у тебя есть на меня досье. Я думаю, в нем достаточно информации.

Роммат светски улыбнулся:

\- Но тем интереснее ознакомиться с первоисточником.

Этас пожал плечами.

\- Ладно. Если честно, то через Модеру. Во время Третьей войны в Кирин-Тор брали всех, кто хоть что-то умел, а я был хорошим магом. И её любимым учеником.

\- Так вот кому мы обязаны пристрастием старушки к молодильным зельям.

Этас поморщился.

\- Да ладно тебе. Она всегда относилась ко мне…

\- С материнской любовью? – участливо подсказал Роммат. Этас бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.

\- Ну, почти. Во всяком случае, я был ее правой рукой, так что Совету я тогда уже примелькался. Но я действительно многому у нее научился, особенно охранным заклинаниям. А потом в Совет вошел Ронин, Ансарем быстренько вручил ему бразды правления и практически отошел от дел. Модера и предложила меня на место Дрендена. Трудностей не возникло - Ронин был «за», Модера тоже, Ансарем сразу сказал, что он во всем поддерживает Ронина, а Кадгару все равно. Вериса, правда, была категорически против, но, кажется, это только сыграло мне на руку – уж слишком она верещала. Роммат, ты же знал её – почему она нас так ненавидит? 

\- Конечно, знал. В общем, жили-были три сестры Ветрокрылые. Старшая - очень славная женщина, хотя и чуточку слишком сильно любившая своего младшего брата, средняя – замечательный офицер и военачальник, и младшая – злобная и неумная стерва, которая завидовала даже своим сестрам и все время пыталась хоть в чем-то их обскакать, но ничего не получалось. Продолжать?

\- Она все время называла нас предателями. 

\- Естественно, а чего другого ты ожидал? Жизнь у нее наладилась только в Альянсе, поэтому Альянс для нее – святое. Кем она была в Кель’Таласе – весьма посредственным следопытом, и только, а в Даларане – уже фигура, жена и соратник прославленного мага. И Серебряный Союз оттуда же – сестры же были командирами, значит, и ей надо. Набрала такую же братию, благо в Даларане их хватало – выбор тогда был простой, либо идти на смерть вместе с Келем, либо лизать сапоги Гаритосу и открещиваться от син’дораев: мы не такие, мы – Высшие. Это ты считал Кель’Талас родиной, а многие и без нас прекрасно себя чувствовали. И я тебе уже говорил – если б Гаритос нас тогда перевешал, они бы ещё и помогали, лишь бы свою шкуру спасти. Вот и весь Серебряный Союз. Сейчас они, конечно, счастливы – забрали ваши дома и ваши деньги, но это не бесплатно. Вариан Джайной недоволен, он же недавно к нам подкатывал на тему, не желаем ли мы переметнуться под синие знамена, а тут – такой облом. А ему мы были бы ой как полезны – войди Кель’Талас в Альянс, Вариан не сразу бы, но додавил Сильвану, и весь континент – его. Джайне сейчас кровь из носу надо перед ним выслужиться, потому что и колокол она просрала, и переговоры сорвала, и Орду вами усилила. А животы свои на этот алтарь класть будут Серебряные.

Роммат снова взял чашку и продолжил:

\- Но вернемся к Верисе. Почему мы предатели – во-первых, когда сам предаешь, очень удобно вешать этот ярлык на тех, кого предал. Тут любой повод годится – в нашем случае помощь наг. Во-вторых, мы вступили в Орду, а эльфам с орками сотрудничать не пристало, помни Вторую войну и прочее бла-бла-бла. Это основные причины. В-третьих, Лор’темар не так давно лично плюнул ей в душу – она-то надеялась, когда Халдарон её позвал пособить во время заварушки в Зул’Амане, что с триумфом пройдет по Луносвету, покажет всем, чего добилась, а ей сначала в лицо заявили, чтоб убиралась, а потом от ворот поворот: помогла разобраться с троллями – спасибо и до свидания. Я уже не говорю про смерть Ронина, в которой, понятно, виноват ты лично, и этого она тебе не простит никогда – столько лет просидеть у стенки на дворцовых балах, наконец-то найти хоть какого-то мужа, и его лишиться. Ты знал про мана-бомбу?

\- Что разработки не утрачены – да, что её сбросят на Терамор – нет. 

\- А Тален?

\- Роммат… Пойми меня правильно - я просто хотел, чтоб все стало, как раньше: чтоб эльфы вернулись в Даларан, и чтоб Даларан был нейтральным. Мне это в нем и нравилось – что раньше мы делали работу на всеобщее благо. И Ронин хотел того же, поэтому меня и поддерживал. Правда, с подачи недовольных это порой пытались выставить как благодеяние Кирин-Тора, но все знали, что мы там по праву.

\- А что расстановка сил изменилась, ты как-то не заметил?

\- Заметил. Поэтому и добился того, что Даларан стал открыт для Орды – для соблюдения паритета. Я не в восторге от Орды, но нельзя, чтобы чаша весов склонялась только на одну сторону. И все шло нормально – у нас был свой квартал, народу понемногу прибавлялось. А после гибели Краса Ронин зарылся с головой в какие-то его бумаги, которые никому не показывал. И когда появилась Джайна, сначала ей хотели отказать все, даже он.

\- И что помешало? По слухам, вы все проголосовали «за», и ты в том числе.

\- Да не было никакого голосования, Роммат! Ронин после перерыва пришел на Совет и начал вещать, что по пророчеству Краса мы обязаны оказать помощь, что жизнь Джайны бесценна для Кирин-Тора и прочее такое же маловразумительное. Он обещал, что мы будем только советниками, что он пойдет туда сам и в случае опасности немедленно телепортирует наших магов назад. Никто из нас не понимал, зачем мы вмешиваемся, а Карлайн – а он из Штромграда и никогда не скрывал симпатий к Альянсу – вообще заявил, что раз Джайна такой великий дипломат, то ей прямая дорога на переговоры с Гаррошем. И что защищать мирный нейтральный город действительно было бы нашим долгом, но раз Джайна сама объявила Терамор городом Альянса, то это уже дело Ринна. Но Ронин упрашивал всех нас согласиться, именно упрашивал, а не приказывал. И я не смог ему отказать – он много сделал для меня. Но когда я узнал, что с ним пойдет Вериса, то стало ясно, что советами и ролью пугал для Орды дело не ограничится. Поэтому я вообще не хотел посылать туда кого-то из своих. Да и в том, что Терамор падет, я не сомневался, я видел, как воюет Орда. Но Ронин твердил, что это необычайно важно - показать Джайне нашу общую добрую волю, поэтому я начал искать такого добровольца. И нашел. 

Этас помолчал и спросил:

\- Где он сейчас?

\- Насколько мне известно, в надежном месте.

Этас склонил на мгновение голову и продолжил.

\- А потом Джайна явилась с обвинениями. Я-то думал, что достанется только мне, но нет, все оказались виноваты – мало старались. То еще было зрелище – Джайна требует, чтобы мы немедленно переместили город в Оргриммар и атаковали его, Вериса, как обычно, орет, чтобы меня так же немедленно вышвырнули из Даларана. Остальные на Верису внимания уже не обращали, но для Кадгара это было уже чересчур, и он выставил их обеих. Тогда и без них мы все были в полном шоке – ведь то, что сделал Ронин, иначе как самоубийством не назовешь. Мне он нравился, но иногда он творил очень странные вещи.

Роммат подумал, что то же самое говорил о Ронине Иллидан.

\- И как же вас угораздило избрать её главой Кирин-Тора?

\- На следующий день Вериса притащила эти пророчества. Они оказались настоящими – во всяком случае, их точно писал Крас. Драконья магия, ее ни с чем не спутаешь. И когда Джайна вернулась, Кадгар сказал, что если мы не примем её сейчас, мы только отложим неизбежное, и что она так или иначе станет главой Кирин-Тора, только вот какой ценой? И она была тогда такая… несчастная, что мне правда стало её очень жаль. И она обещала, что будет вести тот же курс, что и Ронин. И все время повторяла, что ненавидит Гарроша, но не Орду.

Роммат молча закрыл лицо ладонью.

\- Но мне тоже не нравится Гаррош!

\- Он никому не нравится, - Роммат убрал руку и посмотрел на Этаса, как на какую-то диковинку. – И ты всерьез поверил, что с ней все пойдет по-старому?

\- Надеялся. Она же говорила, что мы должны быть едины, стоять выше войны и доверять друг другу. И что эльфы и люди в Даларане вместе уже две тысячи лет.

\- Ох, Солнце… - вздохнул Роммат.- Слышал я уже эти песни. Только Джайна сразу забыла о них, когда отправилась в Дарнас помочь Альянсу спрятать колокол. Если бы она в самом деле хотела, чтобы он не достался никому, то разрушила бы его или перенесла в Даларан. И не взбесилась бы так, когда Фанлир выкрал его. История, мать её, повторяется - Джайна первая предала собственные идеи, а предателями объявили вас, Совет Шести привычно позасовывал языки в задницы. Кирин-Тор и Альянс во всей красе. Да уж, Гаритос по сравнению с Джайной – просто эталон порядочности, он хотя бы не скрывал, что ненавидит нас и мечтает, чтоб мы все передохли.

\- Никогда не прощу себе, что не послушал тебя.

\- Этас, мы все ошибаемся. 

\- Да, но за мою ошибку заплатили жизнями невинные. А те, кто сейчас в Аметистовой цитадели…

Роммат встал из-за стола и подошел к нему. 

\- Я уже говорил, но повторю: у тебя сейчас есть три выхода – повеситься, посыпать голову пеплом и удалиться в изгнание или вспомнить о том, что большинство твоих соратников живы и нуждаются в тебе. Как и мы. Джайна не убьет пленников – Вариан знает о них, а такая казнь здорово ударит по его репутации. Втихую провернуть не получится, в Даларане всюду есть уши и рты, которые сразу же разнесут эту новость. Поэтому и особо издеваться над ними ей тоже невыгодно. Эти две бешеные суки еще получат свое, не сомневайся. И, возможно, очень скоро. А сейчас пойдем – сегодня надо много сделать на кораблях. До Острова Грома далеко, а добраться туда надо быстро и без потерь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация - mssPElena (https://msspelena.deviantart.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Этас лежал на склоне холма под огромным белоствольным деревом. С этого места открывался отличный вид на Причал Солнечного Паруса, где вовсю кипела работа. Он и сам недавно принимал в ней самое активное участие, но все-таки силы у него действительно были пока еще не те. Хаторель, вместе с которым он накладывал на корабли защитные заклинания, заметил его слабость и уговорил немного передохнуть. Набитому народом зданию портовой конторы Этас предпочел холм через дорогу от Причала, и сейчас над его головой тихо шелестели золотые листья, чья перемежающаяся редкими солнечными бликами тень вместе с мягким ветерком дарила отрадную прохладу. Сначала он просто хотел посидеть здесь немного, но, несмотря на то, что Роммата нигде не было видно, рядом с ним сразу же возник серьезный Дайринт и молча расстелил на земле ковер с парой подушек. А потом над ухом прозвучал знакомый хрипловатый голос:

\- Привет, парень.

Этас обернулся – на него сверху вниз смотрела голубокожая и розоволосая троллиха. 

\- Привет, Умбива! Что случилось, почему ты здесь?

В Даларане Умбива служила официанткой в «Грязном животном», и в лагере Похитителей Солнца продолжала помогать Уде. 

\- Тебя искать. Хозяйка обижаться, что ты не заходить. Все заходить, красавчик Сурдиэль заходить, крошка Ламбрисса заходить, мертвенький Савор сразу заходить, только рыжий Этас не заходить. Во дворцу живешь - гордый стал? – Умбива бегло говорила на четырех языках, с сильным, хотя и приятным акцентом, но никогда не утруждала себя соблюдением правил грамматики и субординации.

Этас засмеялся и взял её трехпалую руку.

\- Нет, не гордый. Садись, посиди со мной.

\- Э, нет. Умбива и этот новый повар, - тут троллиха недовольно скривилась, - магам обед повез, хозяйка говорит: «Найди рыжий Этас, отдай корзинку, он голодать – что они там во дворцу едят?».

\- Ну что ты, во дворце прекрасная еда.

\- Э-э-э, - Умбива выразительно сморщила нос. - Хозяйка говорит, ты шибко ранетый был? – она поставила на землю объемистую корзину, из которой торчали многочисленные промасленные свертки и горлышки бутылок. – Тогда кушать много надо, а то твое колдунство совсем слабое будет.

\- Спасибо тебе, и Уде передай мою огромную благодарность. Я обязательно приду к вам сегодня.

\- Пока-пока, рыжий Этас. 

Этас с улыбкой посмотрел ей вслед. Умбива направилась к «мертвенькому Савору» - с этим Отрекшимся, выдающимся магом и членом Кирин-Тора, троллиху-официантку связывала самая нежная дружба. Раньше это служило мишенью для бесконечных шуток, но сейчас, глядя на них, он не видел ничего смешного – трогательный, чудом уцелевший кусочек даларанской жизни. 

Умбива, поболтав с Савором, решительно повернулась к фургону, возле которого суетился, по-видимому, «этот новый повар» - совсем молодой син’дорай. Она угрожающе подбоченилась, но Савор успокаивающе потрепал ее по руке и призвал двух скелетов-прислужников - те принялись споро извлекать из фургона корзины со снедью и посудой и тащить их под сень деревьев недалеко от причала, где работники уже сооружали столы из положенных на козлы досок.

Этас вздохнул – надо было, конечно, ещё вчера зайти к Уде, но после обрушившихся на него известий о гибели стольких соратников он просто не мог заставить себя выслушать подробности новых и новых смертей. Джайна, заточившая его в ледяную глыбу, и Роммат, открывший портал из Цитадели прямо в Клоаку, лишили его возможности увидеть то, что творилось на улицах. Когда же он разбирал списки эвакуированных в Луносвет и не находил в них знакомых имен, вера в Кирин-Тор еще жила в нем. Он – опять его идиотская наивность! – считал, что отсутствующие были заточены в крепости или изгнаны из города, и даже представить не мог, какую беспощадную резню учинили Джайна с Верисой. Вчера ему наконец открылась истина, страшная настолько, что он не смог сразу принять её. Больше всего его потрясла бессмысленная жестокость Серебряного союза – убийства владелицы кузни, ткачихи, каллиграфа, антиквара, прочих обывателей, кто не был причастен ни к каким делам Орды. Шлем скрывал его лицо, но Этас знал, что если услышит рассказ Уды о смерти старика-повара, то сорвется, и тут уже никакой шлем не поможет. А рыдающий от отчаяния и бессилия предводитель – последнее, что нужно Похитителям Солнца. 

Он прекрасно сознавал, что это временная отсрочка, глупая попытка спрятать голову в песок, но в тот момент ему хотелось только одного – оказаться где-нибудь, где ничего бы не напоминало о Даларане. К счастью, Роммат понял его. И дал ему гораздо больше. Настолько, что в это трудно было поверить. Этас не собирался сейчас досконально выяснять причины, почему Роммат переменил свое отношение к нему – главным было то, что оно изменилось. Да, раньше Роммат шипел на него при каждой встрече, но для того, чтобы спасти, рисковал жизнью без всякого приказа Лор’темара – это Этас уже знал точно. И сегодняшние ночь и утро, так отличающиеся от того, что он успел испытать на собственном небогатом и, честно говоря, не самом удачном опыте.

Над причалом разнесся певучий звук серебряного гонга, работавшие в гавани начали стекаться к накрытым столам, и Этас обрадовался – он мог еще немного полежать в уютной тени без угрызений совести за свое безделье. От толпы внизу отделилась знакомая высокая фигура и направилась к холму. Этас смотрел на нее и вспоминал, как впервые увидел Роммата в Даларане. 

Он с несколькими другими новичками попал во двор Цитадели как раз тогда, когда из здания после ученого совета выходили члены Кирин-Тора.

\- Смотри, наш принц! – кто-то из соучеников тронул его за плечо. 

Кель’тас, в роскошных фиолетовых одеждах, золотоволосый, очень высокий даже для квель’дорая, был великолепен. Нет, не просто великолепен – блистателен. Но Этас почему-то смотрел не на него, а на шедшего рядом с принцем темноволосого эльфа – тогда в его черной гриве еще не было никакой седины.

\- А кто это, справа от него?

Осведомленный однокашник на секунду отвлекся от тихого восторженного перечисления известных ему даларанских знаменитостей.

\- Архимаг Роммат.

Они низко поклонились проходящим и были удостоены рассеянно-благосклонного ответного кивка. 

После этого Этас чуть ли не год ходил за Ромматом незримым хвостом. Будучи лучшим учеником, он, наверно, мог бы по протекции Модеры попасть на один из блестящих приемов Кель’таса, но как туда пойдешь с таким лицом? Проклятые веснушки не выводились ничем. Дэлла, человеческая девушка, учившаяся вместе с ним и питавшая к нему симпатию, тайком привезла из дома лордеронские белила, но и они не помогли. Иллюзорное заклинание, на которое Этас возлагал большие надежды, себя не оправдало – с его помощью легко можно было принять чужой облик, а не подправить свой. Поэтому Этас, выучивший наизусть распорядок двора его высочества, в редкие свободные минуты только приходил посмотреть, как принц со своим другом отправляются из резиденции на прогулку или на охоту. Или, держась в стороне и надвинув поглубже капюшон, провожал их до главного здания Цитадели, куда ученикам свободный вход, был, понятно, заказан. Но скоро стало и не до этого – учение поглощало все больше и больше времени, он последовательно влип в два плачевно окончившихся романа, а потом пришла Плеть. И детская полувлюбленность в умного и известного ехидностью мага окончательно отошла в разряд воспоминаний. 

Когда же он снова встретился с Ромматом, уже в качестве полномочного представителя Кирин-Тора, неприязнь Великого магистра больно задела его. Но он уже не был тем застенчивым учеником, он привык ставить цели и достигать их. Если он не в силах понравиться Роммату, то должен добиться хотя бы того, чтоб с ним считались. И у него это получалось. Он с удовольствием приезжал в Луносвет – работать с Ромматом было интересно, тот никогда не напускал на себя лишней важности и легко делился своими умениями. Зверел он, только если Этас начинал говорить о связи Кель’Таласа и Даларана. И то, что Роммат никак не хотел разделять его убеждения, в ту пору по-настоящему огорчало Этаса. Он прекрасно видел, что Роммат, как и он сам, не пылает любовью к Орде, а что могло бы быть лучше, чем возвращение на круги своя – народ магов вместе с созданным им городом магов, сами по себе, над всеми азеротскими заварушками? Но прав оказался не он, а Роммат. И никакого оправдания у него нет – Роммат предупреждал его, а он не захотел это услышать. 

Но сейчас Роммат поднимался к нему по склону холма, и при взгляде на его спокойное лицо над опущенным воротником Этаса вдруг охватила странная уверенность, что все еще наладится.

Роммат сел на ковер рядом с ним и протянул небольшой сверток, который держал в руке.

\- Вот, возьми и используй.

Этас развернул мягкую замшу – в ней покоился красный магический кристалл. 

\- Что это?

\- Из старых запредельских запасов. Магия Скверны, чистейшая. Его делал еще Кель.

Этас с сомнением посмотрел на кристалл.

\- Но…

\- Не дури, ничего с тобой не случится. Давай, действуй, а то Хаторель сказал, что ты сегодня как снулая рыба.

\- Что, прямо так и сказал?

Роммат усмехнулся.

\- Нет, конечно. Но смысл был именно такой. Оно и не удивительно – от такой раны, как у тебя, теряешь не только кровь, но и магию. Надо было его тебе еще утром дать.

Этас провел рукой над кристаллом. Камень засветился, и из него хлынул на удивление мощный поток энергии. Этас даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Магия окутывала его, разливалась по всему телу, наполняя силой. Этас стащил с головы шлем, и Роммат, наблюдавший за ним, рассмеялся.

\- Ну как?

\- Потрясающе. Я, кажется, горы могу своротить. 

\- Еще бы – Легион, как понимаешь, не на фиалковой воде миры сокрушал. Но лучше мы тебя все-таки используем в созидательных целях.

Роммат принюхался и повернулся к источающей заманчивые ароматы корзине.

\- Ого! Откуда это?

\- Уда считает, что во дворце меня морят голодом.

\- Она не так уж и не права, - Роммат подвинул корзину поближе и заглянул в нее. – Вчера по моей вине ты остался без ужина.

\- Я не жалею.

\- Да? 

Этас выдержал его иронично-внимательный взгляд, но слегка покраснел, опустив кончики ушей, и Роммат с трудом скрыл улыбку. Солнце, какой же он еще юный.

\- Я пришел позвать тебя отобедать у Салтерила, а здесь такое изобилие, что грех им не воспользоваться. Но если хочешь, пойдем на виллу. У него весело, хотя и немного шумно. 

\- Нет, давай лучше останемся здесь. 

***

Обед превратился в отличный пикник – простая, но вкусная еда и чудесный пейзаж, раскинувшийся перед глазами: солнечные блики на воде живописной гавани, окруженной зелеными горами, золотисто-алые корпуса и черные свернутые паруса эльфийских кораблей, флаг Луносвета, развевающийся на золотом шпиле портовой конторы. Пестрая толпа внизу, трапезничающая за длинными столами, больше напоминала гостей, собравшихся на праздник, чем готовящихся к боевому походу моряков, механиков, корабелов и магов, и от этого на душе у Этаса стало веселей. Снова прозвучал серебряный гонг, и Роммат поднялся с ковра.

\- Пойдем, хочу показать тебе кое-что интересное, прежде чем вернемся к работе. Кстати, я посмотрел на вашу защиту. Необычное усиление, ты сам это придумал?

\- Сам. Еще когда отбивались от драконов.

\- Дельно.

\- Роммат, а сколько отсюда плыть к Острову Грома? 

\- Прошлый раз в Пандарию мы шли неделю, на этот раз должны быстрее. Вот, смотри.

Они направились к дальнему краю причала. Вода там, казалось, бурлила, но, подойдя поближе, Этас увидел, что это множество водных элементалей, которыми командовали Савор, Асталор и еще два мага крови.

\- Наша дополнительная тягловая сила. Нравятся мне эти создания, - Роммат улыбнулся, - хоть я и не очень-то умею с ними обращаться. Еще возьмем с собой элементалей воздуха, на случай штиля.

\- Я видел только, как их используют в бою, - сказал Этас и помрачнел, вспомнив, как элементали Джайны разделались с охранниками Прибежища Похитителей Солнца.

\- Да, дерутся они тоже хорошо. Но и для мирных дел подходят – водные из всех самые послушные и быстро понимают, что от них хотят. Зайди как-нибудь в дворцовую прачечную, они там трудятся вовсю. 

\- Забавно.

\- В Даларане, по идее, было то же самое. 

\- Роммат, честно скажу – никогда не интересовался. Я тоже не специалист по элементалям, зато наши маги умеют отлично натаскивать маназмеев.

\- Замечательно, у нас их немало.

\- Да, я вчера уже дал команду, чтобы начали. 

\- Пускай ловят, сколько им нужно. Тоже возьмем с собой. А теперь пойдем на «Алого Странника» - это наш флагман, так что постарайся с защитой. Хаторель уже должен быть там.

Но перед тем как шагнуть на сходни, Этас остановился и негромко спросил:

\- Роммат… Ты придешь сегодня?

\- Собирался. А что, у тебя другие планы?

\- Нет, но я могу поздно вернуться. Мне надо поговорить с Удой и еще кое с кем. Ты дождись меня, ладно?

\- Ладно.

Этас вскинул голову. Предстоящая миссия в лагере Похитителей была тяжелой, но если знать, что после её завершения он будет не один…

\- Скорей бы ночь, - совсем уже тихо сказал он.

\- Да, - медленно отозвался Роммат. – Скорей бы ночь.


	7. Chapter 7

Роммат вернулся в башню, когда совсем уже стемнело – работа на Причале заняла куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Для сокращения пути Лор’темар решил идти максимально близко к Водовороту, и Роммат весь день занимался тем, что переделывал своего стража Арканиса Механику в рулевого флагманского корабля. Несмотря на его незаурядные познания в механомагии, дело шло туго, и что-то путное началось вырисовываться только на закате. Ночь не была помехой, но Роммат уже порядком вымотался и решил продолжить труд утром, со свежими силами и ясной головой.

Этас еще не появлялся. Роммат отдал должное поданному Дайринтом ужину, резонно рассудив, что от Уды Этас голодным точно не вернется, и теперь валялся на уютной кушетке в комнате Верховного мага. Сначала он хотел скоротать время за чтением первого попавшегося под руку романа из книжного шкафа Ворен’таля, но книга уже давно лежала у него на животе переплетом вверх. От Этаса не было ни слуху, ни духу, и ожидание начинало действовать на нервы. Правильнее всего было бы подняться к себе и лечь спать, но он знал, что мысль об Этасе, раскинувшемся на ложе всего в одном пролете от него, таком желанном и доступном, все равно не даст ему заснуть. С другой стороны, вполне вероятен был исход, что Этас с горя или сдуру налижется в доску и либо останется в лагере, либо его принесут во дворец чуть более трезвые Похитители Солнца, давать повод для пересудов которым совсем не хотелось. И ко всему этому примешивалось совсем уже непрошеное опасение, не случилось ли чего с рыжим магом. Впрочем, что может случиться сейчас в Луносвете, когда город на военном положении и набит охраной всех мастей? Вчера у водопада они убегали не просто от ночного холода – не хватало еще в разгаре страсти попасться на глаза патрулю Следопытов, прочесывающих окрестные леса вдоль и поперек.

Вчера... Поэтому-то он и торчит здесь. Да, да, он согласен, что идет на поводу не у головы, а у головки, но секс, которым они занимались ночью и утром, затронул не только тело. Дал не просто желание и удовлетворение, но окрасил их в совершенно другие цвета. Вот почему так хотелось еще и побольше. Или, может быть, для того, чтобы быстрее насытиться этим до отвала и вернуться к прежнему существованию – делать свое дело, вспоминать, развлекаться, дразня Лор’темара, а потом, когда кончится война – если она когда-нибудь кончится – наконец-то навсегда перебраться на Кель’Данас. Он в который уже раз представил свой будущий дом в лесу рядом с заветной поляной, но сейчас привычная картина изменилась: воображаемый дворик перед крыльцом не был пуст, и из-за кованого стола, за которым он собирался сидеть в погожие дни, навстречу ему поднимался с улыбкой… Нет, это полный бред. Да где вообще демоны носят этого мальчишку?!

\- Извини, что заставил тебя столько ждать.

Этас вошел в комнату, снял шлем и водрузил его на верхушку стойки для доспехов. Роммат внимательно посмотрел на него – нет, если и пил, то самую малость. На серьезном лице Этаса тенью лежала усталость, кончики длинных ушей отклонились назад, и что-то неуловимое в его облике вдруг мучительно напомнило Кель'таса. Роммат встал, подошел к нему и молча принялся расстегивать ремни наплечников. Этас стянул перчатки, неловко уронил на пол, и когда нагнулся за ними, стало заметно, как дрожат его пальцы, а на опущенном лице мелькнул страдальческий полу-оскал. Все эти дни Верховный маг старался держаться так, словно произошедшее неприятно, но не более того, но сейчас его силы явно были на исходе. Роммата это не удивляло: он давно уяснил на собственной шкуре, что любая беда ломает постепенно. Даже если боль ударяет сразу, потом она предательски отступает - чтобы вернуться тогда, когда самое страшное, казалось бы, уже пережито.

Роммат с трудом подавил неожиданное желание обнять его и прижать к себе – сейчас для Этаса это был самый плохой вариант. Возможно, сначала ему и полегчало бы, но дальше стало бы только хуже. Потому что никогда не забыл бы, что свое горе изливал на груди несгибаемого Роммата, хладнокровного и ироничного, чьих слез никогда не видел ни один житель Луносвета. Который и вчера, и сегодня давал ему совет не лелеять свою скорбь, а собраться и заняться делом. И не объяснишь этому мальчику, что ничего хорошего в таком бесстрастии нет. Хваленая выдержка не его заслуга, просто не осталось ничего, что бы его волновало и чего он боялся. Или почти ничего.

Этас, все так же пряча покрасневшие глаза, разделся, оставшись в нижней рубахе – Роммат узнал свою собственную и вспомнил, что так и не удосужился за эти два дня выбрать время для визита к Килену. Рубашка выглядела слегка великоватой – они были одного роста, но в плечах Этас пока уступал ему.

\- Я сейчас, - Этас мотнул головой в сторону ванной.

\- Подожди, - Роммат наполнил кубок из хрустального графина и протянул ему. – Это вино с травами, не помешает. И полежи в бассейне – мой отец любил повторять, что вода смывает все печали.

\- И вправду помогает? – Этас хмуро взглянул на него.

\- Конечно. Когда я был мальчишкой, то в трудную минуту всегда шел на море. Наплаваешься вдоволь – и действительно, жизнь становится куда лучше. Правда, я этой панацеей несколько злоупотреблял, до тех пор, пока батюшка не заметил, что мои приступы хандры подозрительно часто совпадают с поручениями сделать что-то по дому и не предложил полечить их еще и ремнем.

\- Но здесь же не море и я уже взрослый.

\- А это не имеет значения. Попробуй.

Предложенная терапия, похоже, подействовала – когда Этас вернулся, выглядел он уже лучше. Рана на груди тоже приняла менее устрашающий вид, и Роммат, перевязывая её, подумал, что надо будет отдать ему еще несколько запредельских кристаллов, раз заключенная в них магия явно способствовала заживлению. Этас поблагодарил его кивком, залез под одеяло на своей половине ложа и лег на спину, закрыв глаза.

Роммат придвинулся к нему, потерся лицом о ещё прохладную кожу плеча, чувствуя, как его снова охватывает тягучее, горячее томление. Обнял Этаса, вдыхая запах мокрых волос, и прошептал на ухо:

\- Рыжий…

В ответ на это Этас резко сбросил с себя его руку и сел в постели.

\- Роммат, ну какого хера?! Как это уже достало – «рыжий», «рыжий». Да, не повезло, не красавец-блондин, но сколько ж можно… Ладно Уда и ее девчонки, они орки и тролли, но ты…

\- Я тоже не красавец-блондин, - Роммат оперся на руку, с интересом наблюдая за ним. Напряжение Этаса все-таки никуда не делось, но прорвалось уже в другое русло.

\- Но тебя же никто «черным» не зовет.

\- Никто, - кивнул Роммат. – Но ты можешь, если хочется.

\- Да не в этом дело. Просто это… как клеймо. Ты меня еще «пятнистым» назови.

\- Ты не пятнистый, ты крапчатый, - Роммат понимал, что шутливый тон сейчас неуместен, но все-таки предпринял попытку направить разговор на несерьезную стезю. Предсказуемо провалившуюся.

\- Спасибо, - Этас отвернулся. – Конечно, охерительная разница - «рыжий пятнистый урод» и «рыжий крапчатый урод».

\- Кто тебя так называл?

Этас не ответил. Он сидел, машинально держа в руках край одеяла, но голову не опустил. Роммат ждал – сами по себе чужие душевные излияния его давно не трогали, служа только источником информации, но сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Этас был откровенен с ним. И проблемы Этаса не казались ему детскими и глупыми, хотя сам он с таким не сталкивался. Но, во-первых, никто лучше его самого не знал, насколько большую роль в его собственной жизни сыграло счастливое стечение обстоятельств. Богиня удачи слепа, она не различает, насколько тот или иной достоин её благоволения. Вот и ему просто повезло, ведь в том, что он понравился Келю, не было никакой его личной заслуги. Дружба с принцем дала ему счастливые и беззаботные отрочество и юность, но ведь все могло пойти совсем по-другому, и тогда ему пришлось бы так же, как Этасу, самому пробивать себе путь наверх. Роммат всегда помнил об этом. Тогда, в начале учебы у Инетвена, отпрыски блистательных луносветских семейств тоже посмеивались над ним, сыном небогатого провинциального аристократа – пока отношение к нему Келя не положило этому конец, и насмешки не сменились если не уважением, то подобострастием. 

Во-вторых, эти проблемы были проблемами Этаса. Роммат протянул руку и накрыл ладонью сжатые пальцы. Этас вздохнул.

\- Я тебе уже говорил, что в Даларане я большой популярностью не пользовался. Среди эльфов. Нет, конечно, изгоем я не был, и приятели у меня были, но… С людьми было проще, я больше общался с ними, и за это мне тоже вставляли. Сам знаешь, как наши к людям относятся. К тому же для некоторых это еще служило как бы дополнительным доказательством, что я – полукровка. Правда, в будущем то, что я умел ладить с людьми, очень помогло с Ронином. А потом я познакомился с одним парнем… из наших. Я помогал ему с кое-какими предметами, мы много времени проводили вместе, разговаривали, и однажды вместе напились… Ну и… Это было так здорово. Он приходил ко мне не каждую ночь, но очень часто. А потом я как-то ждал его во дворе, у них занятия кончались позже. Он вышел – и как раз с теми, кто больше всего меня дразнил. Они меня не видели, я сидел на скамейке в нише. И один из них сказал ему: «Ходят слухи, что ты спишь с этим рыжим пятнистым уродом». А он стал все отрицать, говорил, что ходит ко мне только списывать. И сказал, что да, я урод и его от одного моего вида тошнит.

\- И что ты сделал? 

\- Вышел и дал ему в морду. Зуб выбил. Началась драка, меня, понятно, отлупили, но и им хорошо досталось, драться-то я всегда умел. Я после этого еще и загремел в карцер, потому что они сказали наставникам, что я первый начал и накинулся на них ни с того ни с сего. Правда, с тех пор меня задирать почти перестали. Но все равно, было больно. Потом у меня была еще одна неприятная история, и я решил, что раз с любовью у меня не получается, то и отвлекаться ни на кого не буду, а буду, как и хотел, делать все, чтобы попасть в Кирин-Тор.

Роммат сел и притянул его к себе.

\- Этас, никакой ты не урод. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты хорош. Мне ты можешь поверить – я у тебя списывать не собираюсь, хотя твой опыт боевого мага для меня бесценен, а вопрос о причастности Лор’темара мы выяснили вчера. 

\- Да, - не сразу ответил Этас, - наверно, могу. Ты почему-то всегда оказываешься прав.

Роммат передвинулся повыше, пристроил голову Этаса на своей груди и обнял его обеими руками.

\- Знаешь, я когда-то читал, а, может, слышал, что люди считают веснушки поцелуями Солнца.

\- Так то люди, - протянул Этас. Он понимал, что ведет себя глупо и по-детски, но не мог совладать с внезапным искушением уже специально порастравлять старые раны. Тем более, в кольце теплых и сильных рук Роммата изображать безутешность было особенно приятно.

Роммат наклонился и коснулся губами кончика длинного уха.

\- Даже если в рядах твоих предков действительно есть люди, то произошло это настолько давно, что они могли быть только Арати. А в Азероте никогда не было людей лучше, достойнее и благороднее, чем Арати, да и вряд ли уже будет. Так что этим можно только гордиться.

\- Роммат... Я все-таки никак не могу понять, почему ты так резко изменился ко мне. Я же никогда тебе не нравился.

Роммат еще ниже склонился к нему:

\- Потому что я увидел твое лицо.


	8. Chapter 8

Проснулся Этас в одиночестве, но на столе лежала короткая записка, придавленная россыпью магических кристаллов, красных и зеленых:

"Не пренебрегай, но и не перебарщивай.  
Р.  
Ты очень красив".

Этас прочитал послание, чувствуя, как губы сами расплываются в улыбке. Вчера, после приступа откровений, они так и остались сидеть в постели, Роммат молча обнимал его и неторопливо и ласково гладил по голове. И от этих успокаивающих движений, под мерное биение сердца в груди, к которой было прижато его ухо, он самым позорным образом заснул. Вернее сказать, моментально отрубился. Однако Роммата, как видно, это нисколько не задело.

Этас еще раз взглянул на твердый и четкий почерк и бережно сложил записку. Так и держа её в руке, подошел к выходу на балкон. Ворс толстого алого ковра мягко ложился под босые ноги. Отсюда за чуть колеблющейся от слабого утреннего ветерка прозрачной занавесью виднелся край городской стены, за ней - залитые солнцем каменистые вершины и поросшие лесом склоны невысокой горной гряды. В яркой синеве над ними медленно проплывали редкие белоснежные облака. Так не похоже на Даларан, где из окна можно было увидеть лишь бледное нордскольское небо, и ветер никогда не доносил ни шума, ни запаха моря.

Но чужим он себя здесь не чувствовал. И эта пышно обставленная комната тоже уже воспринималась привычной и обжитой, хотя здесь не было ни одной его вещи. Но их почти не было и в Даларане – во время Третьей войны ученикам позволили взять в эвакуацию только самое необходимое, а и родительский дом, и кампус при Цитадели после Архимонда превратились в груду мелких обломков. Особо нажить нового имущества он так и не успел - пока шли восстановление Даларана, его перенос в Нордскол и война Нексуса, было не до того. Из всего, что пришлось бросить в Прибежище, он сожалел только о своих записях и нескольких редких книгах. Но последние наверняка можно было найти здесь, в Луносвете, плоды же его трудов и размышлений вполне поддавались восстановлению – непростое житье в Даларане приучило его держать все в голове, а не только на бумаге.

Он положил записку на стол и прошел в гардеробную Ворен’таля. Ряд умело встроенных под пандус объемистых шкафов светлого дерева был пуст, за исключением одного, в котором сиротливо висели домашнее одеяние и пара рубах с ромматового плеча. Невысокая стопка белья в комоде, хоть и нового, тоже вела происхождение из запасов Великого магистра. Впрочем, эта скудость Этаса сейчас совершенно не занимала. Он аккуратно снял повязку с груди, встал перед главным сокровищем гардеробной – огромным зеркалом, и принялся внимательно изучать свое отражение.

Рана действительно выглядела гораздо лучше. Воспаление прошло, распухшие и багровые рубцы уменьшились и побледнели. Этас счел, что перевязка ему больше не понадобится, и, осторожно подняв глаза, вгляделся в собственное лицо. Обычно он старался избегать зеркал, смотрел только мельком, удостовериться, чисто ли умыт и не утратил ли форму клинышек бородки. Но то, что он видел перед собой теперь, оказалось не так уж плохо. 

"Ты очень красив".

Тут Роммат, конечно, загнул: красивый – это такой, как принц Кель. Или как драконы в эльфийском облике, само совершенство. А он… а вообще-то он и впрямь не урод. Сейчас, когда он пытался посмотреть на себя глазами Роммата, проклятые веснушки больше не казались ему подобием отвратительной сыпи или чумных бубонов. Просто пятнышки, не такие уж противные. А так лицо как лицо, только прискорбно юное. Сколько раз читал в человеческих романах, что беды и страдания накладывают на лица некие печати, бороздят их морщинами и старят – но нет, видимо, опять это верно только для людей. Или должно пройти больше времени. Роммат же изменился, да еще как, он даже не сразу смог узнать его в полутьме официальной приемной Дворца. Правда, чем дальше, чем больше Роммат напоминал ему того прежнего, даларанского. Вот только седые пряди в его черной гриве... Этас наклонил голову и посмотрел на свои рыжие волосы – нет, в них пока ничего серебрилось. 

Роммат... Конечно, материал для сравнения у него небогатый, но ни с кем не было так хорошо, как с ним. Там, у водопада, он надеялся всего лишь на малую толику тепла и участия, а уж никак не на внезапное воплощение былой отроческой мечты. Око Даларана, ну почему он вчера так бездарно заснул, вместо того, чтобы...

Позади, за ширмами, отгораживающими гардеробную, раздалось деликатное покашливание. Этас быстро выудил из комода короткие подштанники и влез в них – понятно, что Дайринту не привыкать любоваться наготой своего хозяина, но он-то не Роммат. Тем более, как оказалось, Дайринт был не один, а в компании другого эльфа в такой же дворцовой униформе и с тем же сдержанно-почтительным выражением на лице.

\- Господин Этас, разрешите представить вам Феллиса, - незнакомец низко поклонился. – Он будет прислуживать вам.

\- Э... Чудесно.

Дайринт отвесил очередной поклон и бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты.

\- Господин, внизу вас ожидает Галана, подручная мастера Килена, портного – снять мерку. Прикажете позвать? 

\- К сожалению, Феллис, все мои деньги остались в Даларане. 

\- Не беспокойтесь, господин Роммат обо всем позаботился. 

\- И о твоем жалованье, как я понимаю, тоже?

\- Совершенно верно, господин Этас.

Этас покачал головой и взял со стола один из кристаллов.

\- Зови.

Галана, деловитая молодая женщина, справилась со своей работой очень быстро, не обратив ни на веснушки, ни на шрам никакого внимания.

\- Все будет доставлено вам сегодня вечером, господин Этас.

\- Погодите. А разве я не должен прийти к вам в ателье, выбрать ткани и что там еще? И вообще определиться, что мне нужно?

\- В этом нет необходимости, - эльфийка вежливо улыбнулась. – Господин Роммат уже прислал список и направил нам вашу проекцию. А в остальном можете смело положиться на господина Килена. У нас еще не бывало случая, чтобы клиент остался недоволен.

* * *

В трапезной Дворца народу хватало – Лор’темар решил совместить завтраки с решением мелких текущих вопросов, поэтому теперь здесь собирались и талассийцы, и Похитители Солнца. Этас вошел, обменялся приветствиями, поискал глазами Великого магистра, но Роммата в комнате не оказалось. На лицах нескольких даларанцев, не привыкших видеть его без шлема, отразилось явное удивление. Раньше это задело бы его, но сейчас во внутреннем кармане лежала утренняя записка, от которой словно исходила защитная аура. Он только улыбнулся в ответ и, наполнив тарелку, занял место рядом с Хаторелем. 

Разговор за столом шел о подготовке кораблей, которая должна была завершиться в ближайшие дни, и о том, сколько магических кристаллов из хранилищ Луносвета следует на них погрузить. Этаса и его магов это уже непосредственно не касалось, свою часть работы на Причале они закончили еще вчера, поэтому он намеревался после еды навестить Кетиэля Солнечное Копье, узнать, как идут дела с дрессировкой маназмеев. Но стоило ему подняться, как Лор’темар подозвал его к себе. 

\- Задержитесь, Этас. Я хочу поговорить с вами.

Вместо кабинета они направились к выходу из Дворца. У подножия величественной лестницы слуги держали под уздцы двух оседланных крылобегов. 

\- Вы умеете ездить на крылобегах? – Лор’темар с интересом посмотрел на него.

\- Конечно, лорд-регент. С дракондорами я, по понятным причинам, управляюсь лучше, но и старых навыков не забыл, - Этас надел шлем и легко вскочил в седло.

\- Я предлагаю проехаться к Руинам, посмотреть, что Ассоциация строителей планирует восстановить для размещения Похитителей Солнца. Кого вы назначите смотрителем строительства на время вашего отсутствия?

\- Уду Зверюгу, - не раздумывая, ответил Этас.

Лор’темар удивленно поднял бровь.

\- Лорд-регент, в Даларане мы жили довольно замкнуто, и Уда знает все и обо всех. Она очень практична и в здравом смысле ей не откажешь.   
\- Но она же орк?  
\- Особой симпатии к Гаррошу за ней никогда не замечалось. Я скажу больше – самой большой терпимостью к другим расам среди нас отличался как раз персонал «Грязного животного». Конечно, в этом есть и соображения выгоды, но такой подход, насколько мне известно, у верхушки Орды сейчас не в почете. Но чтобы Уда не слишком наседала на строителей, я оставлю с ней магистра Ламбриссу.

\- Что ж, - Лор’темар ухмыльнулся, - возможно, немного острых ощущений Ассоциации не повредит. Госпожа Уда уже успела приобрести известность в Луносвете.

Путь занял совсем немного времени – проезды из восточной в западную, наиболее пострадавшую от Плети часть Луносвета, теперь были открыты. Они пересекли Тропу Мертвых – Лор’темар остановил крылобега, давая Этасу возможность оценить проделанную работу. Срединную улицу, по которой прошла Тропа, тщательно вычистили и замостили белыми каменными плитами. Стены выходящих на неё зданий сияли свежей штукатуркой и яркими красками, окна и двери больше не были забиты щитами, на месте погибших деревьев росли новые саженцы. Этас подумал о своем, посаженном Ромматом в лесу, и решил перед отъездом найти время сходить посмотреть на него. Но это воспоминание потянуло за собой другие: о мягкой траве у водопада, о жарко целующем его Роммате – отозвавшиеся сладкой дрожью в позвоночнике. Он был рад, что Лор’темар снова тронул поводья, и через минуту перед ними предстали Руины. 

Собственно руин в этой части Луносвета давно уже не было – после войны, когда Роммат восстанавливал разрушенный город, все развалины были снесены, на них месте остались пустыри, поросшие кель’таласским разнотравьем. Застраивать их не стали – жить там было некому: почти все население Кель’Таласа уничтожила рвущаяся на Кель’Данас армия Артаса, а из выживших добрая половина ушла с Келем в Запределье. Уцелевшие дома на окраине, где шли менее ожесточенные бои, либо стояли пустыми, либо служили приютом отверженным - изнывающим от неутолимого магического голода Презренным. Напрямик через Руины на высоких опорах была проложена Рассветная улица, единственный путь от площади Соколиных Крыльев к острову Солнечного Скитальца, где страннику не грозила встреча с мародерами или свихнувшимися волшебными стражами.

Теперь же, когда в Луносвет возвращались бывшие бойцы войск Иллидари, Кель’таса и Расколотого Солнца, здесь снова развернулось строительство. Но название так и осталось прежним. 

Лор’темар с Этасом сначала направились к ряду новых домов, окруживших площадь Солнечной Охотницы с отреставрированной и заново позолоченной статуей в центре, и за зданием Общего зала свернули на пустынный участок Пути Фета. Лор’темар придержал крылобега.

\- Я предлагаю вам это место. Здесь недалеко и до Дворца, и до острова Солнечного Скитальца, и до Кель’Данаса. Удобно для магов. К тому же, - Лор’темар указал рукой в перчатке на еще одну череду новых построек, - Обводной путь близко, так что, если ваша Уда надумает открыть тут таверну, недостатка в клиентах у нее не будет.

\- Благодарю вас, лорд-регент, - Этас вежливо склонил голову. – Думаю, это устроит всех.

\- Тогда вопрос решен. Я пришлю к вам главу Ассоциации.

Но разворачиваться и возвращаться во Дворец Лор’темар явно не собирался. Он посмотрел на Этаса и после небольшой паузы предложил:

\- Не хотите немного проехаться по побережью, Верховный маг?

\- С удовольствием, лорд-регент, - Этас не сомневался, что истинной целью их поездки был отнюдь не осмотр участка.

Через вновь открытые Северные врата они выехали на взморье. На ходу обменялись приветствием с небольшой командой рабочих, которые под руководством инженера трудились на отмели у подводной дамбы. Свернули направо, к скалистому берегу, и скоро оказались в одиночестве - эта часть побережья популярностью у любителей прогулок не пользовалась. У самой кромки воды Лор’темар пустил крылобега шагом, но продолжал молчать, словно раздумывая, с чего начать разговор. Этас ждал. Наконец Лор’темар повернулся к нему. 

\- Этас, кому из ваших соратников можно доверять?

Этот вопрос заставил сердце Этаса болезненно сжаться. Указание на его несостоятельность, как лидера, раз он не сумел разгадать намерений сначала Талена, а затем и Фанлира? Что же, как это ни тяжело, он не отрицает, что действительно оказался наивным идиотом. Но за первой мыслью пришла вторая, еще более неприятная: и правда, кому он может доверять? 

\- Доверять в чем, лорд-регент? – медленно ответил он Лор’темару.

\- В верности вам, а не Орде.

Какое счастье, что его лицо скрывал шлем. Больше всего ему хотелось крикнуть - «Я не знаю!» - и будь на месте Лор’темара Роммат, он бы так и сделал. Вдруг перед глазами отчетливо всплыло лицо Роммата, и словно наяву прозвучал спокойный, чуть насмешливый голос: «Неправда. Ты же знаешь их не один год, вместе сражался, вместе пил, вместе работал. И ты не слепой, хотя и не умеешь ещё правильно видеть». Этас глубоко вздохнул.

\- Хаторель и Кетиэль Солнечное Копье – за них я, пожалуй, могу ручаться. Амариэль Верный Солнцу. Гирана Окровавленная. Аэртас Огненный Ястреб. Весара. Эльсия. Васарин Красный Рассвет. Савор – не сказал бы, что он предан мне, но если он и ведет свою игру, то точно не за Гарроша.

\- Неплохо, - кивнул Лор’темар. – Я полагаю, вы знаете, зачем мы отправляемся на Остров Грома.

\- Да. Могу. 

Лор’темар снова кивнул. 

\- Что вы думаете о них?

Этас ответил не сразу. Могу занимали его с того момента, когда он впервые узнал о них. Истинные хозяева Пандарии, бесстрашные и безжалостные воины и непревзойденные созидатели, обладающие колоссальной мощью и тайными знаниями – они вызывали в нем чувство, близкое к восхищению.

\- Я хотел бы иметь их в союзниках.

\- Вы читаете мои мысли, Верховный маг, - Лор’темар смотрел на него с явным одобрением. – Но, увы, сомневаюсь, что мы им хоть в чем-нибудь интересны – если только как прислужники, а это место уже занято зандаларами. Поэтому основная наша цель – раздобыть их артефакты и их оружие и не дать добраться до них леди Джайне. Вы понимаете меня?

\- Прекрасно, лорд-регент.

«Божественный колокол номер два, но не для Гарроша, а для вас. И возможность отомстить Джайне, как наш собственный дивиденд».

\- Хотя Огриммар обещает прислать помощь, я в этом сомневаюсь. На Острове у нас в определенном смысле будут развязаны руки. И потому в командование должны войти только те, на кого можно положиться. С нами будут и представители Реликвария - я сам отобрал их. Так что ваша задача сейчас верно распределить соратников. Халдурон и Роммат доложили мне, что очень довольны их уровнем.

\- Все будет сделано, лорд-регент.

\- Не сомневаюсь, Этас, не сомневаюсь. Сегодня утром я беседовал с Великим магистром Ромматом, он дал вам весьма высокую оценку. И, честно вам скажу, я очень рад, что вы с ним наконец нашли общий язык.

\- Я тоже очень рад этому, лорд-регент. Вы позволите спросить – где сейчас Великий магистр?

\- У него дела в Пандарии, но сегодня или завтра я жду его обратно. Я планирую отплытие через три дня, к этому сроку все должно быть готово. Списки кораблей с количеством мест вам доставят сегодня вечером. А теперь мы можем вернуться в Луносвет.


	9. Chapter 9

За целый день от Роммата так и не пришло никаких известий. По тому, как тема отсутствия Великого магистра старательно обходилась стороной, Этас догадывался, с чем оно связано.

Но сегодня и у него самого не было свободной минуты. В лагере Похитителей Солнца, куда он вернулся после разговора с Лор’темаром, его ждало письмо с просьбой о встрече от магистра Идониса, представителя Призрачных Земель, заинтересованного в рабочих руках для восстановления деревень и в новых защитниках Талассийского перевала. Это оказалось как нельзя кстати. Этас принял твердое решение — никто из тех даларанцев, чьи семьи уцелели при зачистке и были переправлены в Луносвет, на Остров Грома не отправится, будь они хоть трижды ветеранами войны Нексуса. Новые разлуки и трагедии ему не нужны. Но он знал, что если объявит об этом, даже те, кто втайне обрадуется, открыто его не поддержат. А вот оставить их под предлогом помощи Транквиллиону — совсем другое дело. Этас отдал послание Сурдиэлю:

— Договорись о встрече, лучше — сегодня вечером. Эту проведем вместе, но потом заниматься с Идонисом придется самому — пока я буду на Острове Грома, блюсти наши интересы в Луносвете предстоит тебе. И если не вернусь — тоже.

— Этас, но я тоже должен быть на Острове.

Этас посмотрел на изможденное лицо магистра, тяжело опирающегося на костыль — на Сурдиэле приверженцы Верисы постарались выместить злобу за все неудачи Альянса на Озере Ледяных Оков, и отбить его удалось с трудом.

— Нет, ты нужен здесь. Ты отличный организатор, тебе доверяют, поэтому и позаботишься об остающихся. И у тебя самые тесные контакты с лучшими бойцами Орды, Лор’темар и Халдарон это оценят.

— Они бы как раз пригодились на Острове. Мы могли бы известить…

— Сурдиэль, я, кажется, ясно сказал – нет. Ты остаешься здесь, отправляешь желающих в Призрачные Земли, присматриваешь за Удой и Ламбриссой, следишь, чтобы все были устроены. О строительстве на Пути Фета уже известно?

Сурдиэль легко улыбнулся.

— Конечно.

— Да уж, вести в Луносвете распространяются быстро.

— Не все, — со значением ответил магистр.

Этас медленно кивнул.

— Да, не все.

Он указал на штабной шатер:

— Подожди там, я позову Аэртаса и магов, просмотрим еще раз отряды. Из Даларана были новости?

— Да.

— Плохие?

— Нет, — покачал головой Сурдиэль. — Удалось узнать еще о четверых — они в Цитадели, но живы. И сообщение о том, что Джайна с Верисой и Серебряным союзом в ближайшее время тоже отплывает на Остров Грома.

Этас хмыкнул.

— Что же, для наших бывших соседей начинается время сюрпризов.

С составом отрядов пришлось-таки повозиться. Все эти дни из Даларана шел нерегулярный, но устойчивый поток информации, то от осведомителей Роммата, то от тех Похитителей, которые сумели выбраться из города и укрыться в Лесу Хрустальной Песни — их искал и переправлял в Луносвет особый отряд следопытов, кто-то добирался до столицы Квель’Таласа сам. В первые дни все сведения поступали двум молчаливым дознавателям, назначенным Лор’темаром, но вчера наконец были переданы Этасу, и теперь о новостях во Дворце и в лагере узнавали одновременно. Списки погибших, заключенных в Цитадель и пропавших без вести Этас сразу же поручил вывесить в центре лагеря, и минувший вечер, хоть и принес кому-то надежду, у слишком многих отнял её окончательно. Нынешнее известие о Джайне снова всколыхнуло лагерь, и теперь штаб осаждали те, кто рвался свести счеты с Серебряным союзом.

Этасу пришлось задействовать все свое умение убеждать и уговаривать, чтобы без особых обид успокоить жаждущих мщения. По совету Сурдиэля был сформирован резервный отряд, который по первому же сигналу должен был направиться на Остров Грома вслед за основными войсками — в него записали большую часть добровольцев. Кое-кого включили в действующие силы, кого-то удалось убедить отправиться на границу.

Но когда проблема добровольцев казалась решенной, перед командирами явилась Уда Зверюга, устроившая выступление по принципу «буря и натиск». Она популярно объяснила, где она видела порученное Этасом строительство, и что даже если ей лично не удастся отомстить за убитых повара, барменшу и вторую официантку, она будет поднимать боевой дух товарищей по оружию своей стряпней, потому что воины должны есть еду воинов, а не изысканно сервированные помои, приготовленные неизвестно кем. А её волки Руках и Наргут будут дополнительной охраной не только ей. Все контрдоводы были Уде как об стенку горох, и орчиха покинула штаб, только получив место на корабле. После этого слегка оглушенные Этас и соратники отправились к Лор'темару.

Этас опять испытывал двоякое чувство — с одной стороны, ему нравилось, как уверенно и слаженно разворачивается военная машина Квель’Таласа. Конечно, он понимал, что и тут не обходится без своих подводных камней и скрытых течений, но те же военные советы разительно отличались от заседаний Совета Шести в Даларане. Здесь никто не уводил разговор в сторону, не менял точку зрения без основательных аргументов, не ударялся в пространные рассуждения или воспоминания о былом и не сводил — во всяком случае, очевидно для окружающих — личные счеты. Какие бы еще неизвестные ему внутренние противоречия не существовали в Луносвете, открыто они не проявлялись. Он не мог не вспоминать длительные, изматывающие встречи в Зале Воздуха, когда все его тщательно подготовленные доводы разбивались в прах одним заявлением Ансарема, что тот просто не хочет сейчас это обсуждать.

С другой стороны, он понимал, что сам теперь — только винтик в этой машине. Это не было столь уж неприятно, скорее, непривычно. К его мнению прислушивались, его, без сомнения, ценили, ему поручали важные вещи, но и принятие главных решений, и ответственность за них были теперь в совсем других руках.

И, наконец, он чувствовал, как Квель’Талас понемногу начинает вбирать их в себя. Произойди аналогичное в Даларане, он был бы счастлив: он совершенно искренне мечтал о былом единстве, некогда царившем в этом городе. И так же, как и Ронин, верил, что главная задача Даларана — служить маяком и примером для погрязшего в нескончаемом противостоянии Орды и Альянса Азерота. Но идиллии никак не получалось – то, что старался укрепить Ронин, за его спиной исподволь старалась разрушить его собственная жена. Да, они сотрудничали с Серебряным Союзом, но все равно их отношения были нейтралитетом, а не слиянием.

Здесь же утрата обособленности почему-то навевала на него грусть. Но предаваться подобным размышлениям сейчас просто не было времени — его ждали магистр Идонис и некий гоблин, который перехватил Этаса по пути во Дворец, быстро предъявил рекомендательную записку от Роммата и тихой скороговоркой выпалил интересное предложение за 20 процентов комиссионных выручить деньги Похитителей Солнца из даларанских банков.

***

Килен сдержал обещание — в апартаментах Этас обнаружил гардероб почти на все случаи жизни, вызвавший у нового обладателя даже некоторую растерянность: такого количества одежды у него никогда еще не было. И не просто син’дорайских одеяний — новые вещи повторяли цвета и основные мотивы рисунков табардов Похитителей Солнца. Смотрелось все хорошо, но сил на примерку у Этаса уже не осталось. Феллис, сразу же после его прихода возникший в комнате с подносом в руках, накрыл на стол и, пока Этас расправлялся с ужином, быстро и бесшумно убрал все изобилие в гардеробную. Затем осведомился, не будет ли каких приказаний, и, узнав, что никаких, поклонился и исчез. Этас лег в постель. Без Роммата ложе показалась слишком просторным и холодным. Он свернулся под одеялом, стараясь согреться и необычайно остро ощущая свое одиночество среди пустых комнат высокой башни. В первую ночь, проведенную здесь, все воспринималось по-другому, но тогда он был еще слишком слаб, да и хватало других впечатлений. Сейчас же царившая вокруг тишина казалась гнетущей, и невольно думалось о том, как Роммат умудрялся жить здесь совсем один.

Этас поворочался немного, но сон так и не шел. Он встал, накинул предусмотрительно оставленный Феллисом на кресле темно-красный халат и вышел на балкон. Облокотился на изящные золотые перила и долго смотрел то в черноту на месте гор и моря — ночное небо было затянуто тучами, то вниз, на фонари на площади перед Дворцом, откуда доносились только журчание фонтана и слабое лязганье, сопровождающее шаги механических стражей. Мысли его снова вернулись к Роммату, его опасной миссии, и чем дальше, тем тревожнее ему становилось. Чувствуя себя совершенно измотанным, он вернулся на ложе и в конце концов смог забыться неверным, беспокойным сном.

Утром разбудивший его Феллис доложил, что Великий магистр еще не вернулся. Этас направился было в трапезную, но, повинуясь внезапному порыву, поднялся на пролет вверх. Он ожидал, что вход в комнату Роммата закрывает охранное заклинание, но никакой преграды не было. Обиталище Великого магистра оказалось вдвое меньше и гораздо более скромно обставленным, чем его собственное. Простая кровать без полога, пестрый старый ковер на полу. Несколько плотно набитых книгами и бумагами шкафов, маленькая витрина с какими-то артефактами и просто безделушками. Большой стол темного дерева с потертым, но даже на вид удобным креслом перед ним. На стене висела подробная карта Квель’Таласа с пометками и несколько мастерски выполненных рисунков — в основном портреты незнакомых молодых эльфов и пара пейзажей таких же незнакомых мест. Самый большой рисунок располагался над столом — лежащий на боку обнаженный юноша редкой красоты. Он опирался на локоть, но его задумчивый взгляд был устремлен не в раскрытую перед ним книгу, а прямо, на зрителя. Кель’тас. Этас долго смотрел на портрет юного принца, потом перевел взгляд на стол, где рядом с карандашами, перьями и многочисленными чернильницами с разноцветными жидкостями лежали несколько кусков пергамента и планшет с наброском. Взял планшет в руки — на белом листе бумаги было изображено его собственное лицо.

Он положил рисунок на стол и повернулся, собираясь уйти, когда зашуршали занавеси и в комнату вошел Роммат, в длинном алом плаще и с посохом за спиной. Вид у Великого магистра был откровенно усталый, но, увидев Этаса, он улыбнулся.

— Роммат! — Этас быстро шагнул ему навстречу, но тут же остановился, смущенный этим порывом. Роммат рассмеялся и обнял его.

— Ну как ты? Отвез… колокол? — тихо спросил Этас.

Роммат выпустил его, поставил посох в стойку и расстегнул фибулу плаща.

— Все в порядке. Слава Солнцу, от этой дряни мы избавились.

— Ты видел Гарроша?

— И даже говорил с ним.

— И как?

— Все как всегда, — Роммат скинул плащ и сел на край кровати. — Выслушал кучу претензий — почему Лор’темар не явился лично, почему мы не изучили колокол досконально. Я сказал ему, что это слишком опасная вещь и лучшим выходом было бы его утопить, где поглубже, но кроме очередной тирады о нашей трусости и никчемности ничего разумного не услышал.

— Я боялся, что он заставит тебя испытать колокол.

Роммат взглянул на него и снова улыбнулся.

— Что ты, я для этого слишком мелкая сошка и не достоин такой великой чести. Надеюсь, — мечтательно продолжил он, - то, что призовет эта штука, успеет оторвать голову нашему замечательному Вождю.

— Но колокол же позволяет управлять ша.

— Да. Но никто пока не знает, как именно, и, что самое главное, как потом загнать их обратно. Возможно, мы найдем какие-нибудь ответы на Острове Грома.

— Вчера пришло сообщение, что Джайна уже готова выступить туда.

— Я в курсе, — кивнул Роммат. — Под эгидой помощи пандаренам и с надеждой перехватить все ценное у нас под носом. У меня для тебя хорошая новость — после того, как она и Вериса покинут Даларан, некой группе диверсантов удастся проникнуть в Цитадель и освободить часть Похитителей Солнца.

— Лор’темар пошлет туда бойцов?

— Великое Солнце, — засмеялся Роммат, — конечно же, нет. Все, кто нужен, уже там. Я говорил тебе, наши безмозглые дуры переусердствовали — их жестокость импонирует далеко не всем. И не все стражи Цитадели в восторге, что им приходится служить тюремщиками невиновным. Кстати, давно хотел спросить — как вас угораздило перенести Даларан вместе со всеми теми тварями, кто был заточен в Подземельях? Куда разумнее было уничтожить их.

— Не в Подземельях, — ответил Этас. — После восстановления тюрьму устроили прямо в Цитадели. А все решения тогда принимал Ронин.

— Все-таки он действительно был странным парнем, — пожал плечами Роммат. — Ладно, поговорим позже, тебя ждут в трапезной.

— А ты? — уходить Этасу совсем не хотелось.

— Я уже был у Лор’темара, — Роммат наклонился и принялся стягивать сапоги. — Сейчас хочу немного поспать — ночью не удалось. Потом схожу посмотреть, как дела с разрушителями, сегодня их должны закончить. Вечером устраиваю прощальный ужин, придут Асталор и Лина.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Этас. — Я тогда останусь в лагере.

— А я думал, ты к нам присоединишься. Я был бы очень этому рад.

Этас широко улыбнулся.

— Я приду. А где ты будешь их принимать, здесь? Но тут так мало места.

— Нет, в гостиной Кель’таса. Постарайся освободиться пораньше, покажу тебе его покои. Да, почему ты не в новом наряде? Килен же должен был тебя одеть.

— О, я же тебя так и не поблагодарил. Спасибо, он все прислал. Только деньги я тебе сейчас отдать не смогу.

— Разберемся, — махнул рукой Роммат. — Так что помешало?

— Шлем… — Этас замялся.

— Что «шлем»?

— Не все будет с ним нормально смотреться. И капюшонов почти ни у чего нет.

Роммат вздохнул.

— Прекратил бы ты прятать лицо.

— Да кто бы говорил, — съязвил Этас.

— Мне можно.

* * *

За день Этас здорово вымотался — Лор’темар потребовал, чтобы львиная доля дел была завершена сегодня: отплытие назначалось на послезавтра, а грядущий день он, по обычаю, объявил свободным, давая возможность всем участникам похода завершить личные дела или просто провести время с родными или друзьями. Но целебная вода ванны и энергия пары магических кристаллов сняли усталость. Он надел одно из творений Килена и убедился в правоте Галаны: темно-красное с желтым одеяние оказалось очень удобным и сидело на нем прекрасно.

Он поднялся к Роммату — тот как раз отдавал последние распоряжения Дайринту, и одобрительно кивнул, окинув взглядом новый наряд. Они вышли из комнаты и направились наверх.

— Приемная и малая гостиная. Сегодня мы будем здесь, — Роммат шагнул в дверной проем. За ним открылось небольшое помещение с двумя изящными столами и стоящими вдоль стен креслами для посетителей. Белоснежные стены украшало только знамя Квель’Таласа. Проход рядом с одним из столов вел в залитую светом парящих ламп просторную полукруглую комнату, которую делил на две части алый шелковый занавес. Ближе ко входу стоял накрытый на четыре персоны круглый стол, за ним, за распахнутым занавесом, виднелась спинка длинного дивана и два кресла перед большим камином — в нем весело горел огонь. Отделана комната была роскошно, но, в отличие от той, где сейчас жил Этас, эта бело-ало-золотая роскошь была элегантной и сдержанной.

— Нравится?

— Очень, — честно ответил Этас.

— Это только начало.

На следующем этаже находились столовая и большая гостиная, которая легко превращалась в бальный зал. Когда они вошли, все было погружено во тьму, но Роммат взмахнул рукой и Этас невольно зажмурился от яркого света, играющего на позолоте мебели и карнизов, отражающегося в зеркалах на стенах и отполированном до зеркального же блеска паркете. Роммат вздохнул и произнес с какой-то странной интонацией:

— Когда-то здесь было очень весело.

— Но и сейчас совершенно не кажется нежилым.

— Да, за этим следят.

Они поднялись еще на один пролет.

— Здесь спальня и гардеробная, — но заходить внутрь Роммат не стал, и Этас молча проследовал за ним дальше, хотя увидеть спальню принца, конечно, хотелось. Выше располагалась богатая библиотека, где Роммат тоже не задержался, а следующий пролет вел в огромную лабораторию, занимавшую весь купол башни.

— Наше главное сокровище, — Роммат обвел рукой овеществленную мечту любого мага, алхимика и начертателя. — Здесь многое принадлежало еще Дат’ремару.

Он посмотрел на Этаса, восхищенно крутившего головой.

— Пойдем. Детально рассмотришь все завтра.

Они спустились в малую гостиную и сели у камина в ожидании гостей.

— Роммат, — нарушил молчание Этас, — а кто жил рядом с тобой?

— Телоникус, наш знаменитый инженер. Погиб в Крепости Бурь. А под тобой — Таладред, Валанар и Келесет.

— А они? …

— Тоже погибли. Таладред — в Крепости Бурь, вместе с Телоникусом, братья — раньше, при штурме Ледяной Короны. Потом попали в лапы к Артасу, стали принцами Санлейн.

— А Ворен’таль?

— Ну, этот-то жив-здоров. Предал Кель’таса, теперь пресмыкается перед наару в Шаттрате.

Голос и лицо Роммата, смотрящего на огонь, оставались спокойными, но Этас был не рад, что затеял этот разговор. Мягкие подушки дивана показались вдруг неудобными, и он неловко поерзал, пытаясь найти более комфортную позу. Роммат повернулся к нему, улыбнулся и потрепал по руке.

— Не переживай. Давай лучше поговорим о чем-нибудь более веселом. Хотя… кажется, вот и наши гости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация - mssPElena (https://msspelena.deviantart.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

Этас прекрасно провел время. Подобные небольшие пирушки были ему, конечно, не в новинку, но эта мало походила как на его регулярные посиделки с Хаторелем и Кетиэлем в «Грязном животном», так и на праздничные застолья кирин-торской верхушки. От первых её отличала изысканность, от вторых – непринужденность и настоящее, а не натужное веселье. 

Кирин-торские попойки, участвовать в которых приходилось в силу его положения, проходили однообразно: сначала сотрапезники исподтишка наблюдали друг за другом в ожидании, у кого первого развяжется язык, но поскольку кубки при этом наполнялись регулярно, человеческая составляющая надиралась практически одновременно. После чего начиналась обычная невнятица, когда каждый рвался завладеть общим вниманием, а старые оппоненты снова заводили бесконечные и бессмысленные прения, навевавшие на Этаса скуку. Он старался принимать в них минимальное участие, опускал пониже и так надвинутый на глаза капюшон и, поигрывая кубком, ожидал окончания празднества. Но тихо отсидеться удавалось редко - за столом неизменно присутствовала Вериса. Обычно Ронину удавалась держать её в узде, и дело ограничивалось неприязненными взглядами, но если глава Кирин-Тора оказывался вовлеченным в какой-нибудь спор, Вериса немедленно начинала атаку. В первые несколько раз он ввязывался в перепалку, но быстро понял, что Вериса именно этого и добивается, и с тех пор на все ее выпады только иронично кривил губы, мечтая ткнуть это хорошенькое острое личико в блюдо с радужным лососем.

Асталор и Лина тоже явно приглядывались к нему, пока все вместе пили приветственный бокал легкого белого вина и обсуждали последние новости, но их интерес был дружелюбным, а негласный вердикт был вынесен быстро и в его пользу.

За столом, только они приступили к еде, Лина повернулась к Этасу (он сидел между ней и Асталором) и задала вопрос, больше похожий на утверждение:

\- Этас, мне кажется, вас что-то беспокоит.

Этас ответил не сразу, злясь на себя за то, что так и не научился владеть лицом, на Роммата – за то, что тот сподвиг его не надевать шлем, и на Килена – ну что стоило пришить капюшон?

\- Так, некоторые дела, - неловко произнес он.

\- Расскажите о них, - улыбнулась Лина, - лучше разберемся с ними сразу.

Этас посмотрел на Роммата – тот незаметно кивнул, подбодряя. 

\- Я не успел никуда пристроить тех, кто не идет на Остров Грома. Часть, правда, должна отправиться в Призрачные земли…

\- Это неплохой выбор, - сказал Асталор. – Там сейчас много дел, но и перспективы самые отрадные. 

\- … но меня больше заботят те, кто в Луносвете. Неизвестно, сколько продлится кампания, а им будут нужны средства к существованию. Я очень благодарен Лор’темару за то, что он нас сейчас содержит, но это же не может длиться вечно.

Лина ненадолго задумалась.

\- Не вижу особых проблем, - сказала она. – Роммат, конечно, рекомендовал бы вам обратиться к советникам Лор’темара, но это займет больше времени. Поступим так - я знаю почти всех глав гильдий и завтра же постараюсь с ними поговорить. Кто остается у вас за главного?

\- Магистр Сурдиэль.

\- Пусть он зайдет ко мне в лавку завтра вечером. А магов и воинов возьмут под крыло Асталор и Соланар - да, дорогой? – она посмотрела на мужа.

\- Ты же не оставляешь мне выбора, моя дорогая, - с подчеркнутым смирением ответил её супруг.

\- Я в тебе не сомневалась, - Лина весело тряхнула жемчужными волосами, собранными в пышный хвост. – Тем более, и Саритра недавно говорила, что ей нужны помощники на новых тренировочных площадках. Я сама не откажусь от хорошего начертателя, Лелориан уже с трудом справляется с заказами. Так что не переживайте, Этас, никто из Похитителей Солнца не останется без дела. Теперь ничто не будет омрачать вам трапезу?

\- Нет, - засмеялся слегка ошарашенный Этас.

Роммат сочувственно посмотрел на него:

\- Это Лина. Привыкай - если уж ты попал в эти прелестные ручки, то они о тебе точно позаботятся.

Лина изящно махнула на него рукой:

\- Не слушайте его, Этас.

Предстоящий поход они не обсуждали - беседа сначала свернула на еду, благо дворцовые повара постарались на славу, а потом коснулась развлечений. Асталор поведал, как в прошлом году решил тряхнуть стариной и поучаствовать в сборе шоколадных яиц во время Сада Чудес, а потом еле удрал от проявившего к нему недвусмысленный интерес дикого кролика. Изложено это было так, что Этас хохотал до слез. 

\- О да, - подтвердила Лина, - это было незабываемо. Представьте: я в праздничном наряде чинно собираю яйца у фонтана на Площади Соколиных Крыльев, только остановилась поболтать с госпожой Зайданой и её дочерью, как вдруг мне под юбку влетает розовый кролик и отчаянно верещит на всю площадь: «Лина, спаси меня, он меня сейчас трахнет!»

\- Надеюсь, Зайдана не сняла заклятье? – спросил Роммат, тоже утирая глаза.

\- К счастью, нет, так что мне удалось сделать вид, что я сама не понимаю, кто это, схватить его и ретироваться без ущерба для репутации Асталора. Правда, по слухам, после этого госпожа Зайдана пару раз высказывалась в духе «как жаль, что у жены магистра Кровавой Клятвы несколько неподобающий круг знакомств», - со смехом ответила Лина.

\- За мою хранительницу и спасительницу! - Асталор поднял кубок, Роммат тоже, и Этас радостно присоединился к ним. 

Ему было очень хорошо – и отнюдь не только от изрядно выпитого великолепного вина из дворцовых погребов и дружеской атмосферы. Он то и дело ловил на себе быстрые взгляды Роммата, от которых замирало сердце, и сам почти не сводил с него глаз. Сегодня он обнимет эти широкие плечи, сильные руки сегодня опять будут ласкать его тело, губы оставят дорожку поцелуев на животе, спустятся ниже… От всего этого голова шла кругом. Те смутные чувства, которые он испытывал, лежа на траве у Элрендарского водопада, обрели ясность – его тянуло к Роммату как магнитом. На какое-то время он потерял нить разговора, и, осознав, что Лина уже второй раз спрашивает его о чем-то, повернулся к ней с невнятными извинениями. Она улыбнулась ему – доброй и понимающей улыбкой, наклонилась ближе и произнесла вполголоса:

\- Знаете, Этас, вы на редкость привлекательны.

\- Правда? – с радостным удивлением спросил Этас, смутился и в попытке исправить ситуацию выдал совсем уже неловкое: – Это Роммат попросил вас так сказать?

\- Этас, дорогой мой, - рассмеялась Лина, - я уже достаточно взрослая дама, чтобы иметь собственное мнение.

Согнутые в смущении уши Этаса опустились еще ниже. Он снова глубоко пожалел об оставленном внизу шлеме, но Лина тут же заговорила о даларанской архитектуре, и он с энтузиазмом подхватил тему.

Вечер заканчивали у камина, за кофе с гоблинским коньяком и принесенным Линой вкуснейшим печеньем. Время летело незаметно, и когда гости наконец собрались уходить, стояла уже глубокая ночь.

На прощание Лина расцеловала их обоих, желая удачи на Острове, и пока Роммат подавал ей накидку, шепнула ему, указав глазами на Этаса, который раскланивался с Асталором:

\- Я очень рада за тебя.

Роммат бережно взял её руку и благодарно поцеловал.

\- Открыть вам портал? – спросил он.

\- Не стоит, - Асталор предложил Лине руку, - ночь теплая, нам недалеко - прекрасно пройдемся. 

Этас встал рядом с Ромматом, и тут же рука Великого магистра, склонившего голову в последнем учтивом поклоне, незаметно для гостей погладила его спину, а затем стиснула ягодицу. И не успели сомкнуться занавеси, как Роммат повернулся к нему, сжал в объятьях и поцеловал так, что у Этаса перехватило дыхание. 

\- Ну как, понравилось тебе? – спросил Роммат, не выпуская его из рук.

\- Очень. Они очень приятные. Особенно Лина.

\- Да, Лина славная. Хочешь еще вина? 

Этас отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Тогда иди ложись. Я сейчас приду.

Этас неохотно оторвался от него и, не оглядываясь, шагнул в дневной проем. Быстро спустился по пандусу, вошел к себе и огляделся. Комната была приготовлена на ночь – горел только один светильник, на разобранной постели лежал халат, на полу стояли новые мягкие туфли, но Феллис, слава всем богам, уже ушел. Этас разделся, вытянулся на ложе и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как жар желания разливается по всему телу и заставляет пылать лицо и уши, а напряженный до предела член бесстыдно задирает накинутую на бедра простыню. И когда в комнате послышались тихие шаги, а потом ложе приняло тяжесть еще одного тела, он продолжал лежать так же - с закрытыми глазами и бешено колотящимся сердцем.

\- Как понимаю, - вкрадчиво прошептал Роммат, - мне предстоит разбудить спящего красавца поцелуем. Только вот куда? Сюда? – палец коснулся губ Этаса. – Или? – он нежно провел рукой по бугру на простыне.

Этас со счастливым вздохом притянул его к себе. И дальше все пошло так, как он мечтал - жаркие соприкосновения их губ, грудь, прижатая к груди, переплетение ног, его руки на спине Роммата, и ладонь Роммата, ласкающая его живот. Но на этот раз длинные пальцы только легко прошлись по члену и сомкнулись на мошонке, то ощупывая ее, то приподнимая. Тыльная сторона ладони скользила по гладкой коже внутренней стороны бедра, пока пальцы гладили и чуть сжимали яички, и то, как Этас закинул голову и раздвинул ноги в безмолвной просьбе продолжения, подсказало Роммату, что тот если и знаком с этой лаской, то наверняка ею не избалован.

Он легко соскользнул с ложа и устроился между ног Этаса. Рука уступила место языку, и Этас провалился в новые чувственные глубины. Роммат касался шероховатой кожи поцелуями, прикусывал её, обводил языком драгоценное содержимое, проходил им по всей длине тонкого шва. Потом обхватил одно яичко губами и втянул в рот, осторожно посасывая, выпустил, прильнул ко второму, заставляя Этаса вцепиться в простыню и в его волосы и уже явственно застонать. Он знал, что сейчас Этасу больше всего хочется сжать свой член и неистово дрочить, захлебываясь в потоке двойного удовольствия, и знал, что позволит ему это – но не сейчас.

Он не прекращал игру языка, но пальцы постепенно спустились ниже, задержались на промежности и коснулись расходящихся складок у слегка пульсирующего отверстия. Роммат несильно надавил на мягкую и горячую середину, неторопливо обвел, поглаживая, кольцо мышц. Оно чуть приоткрылось, впустив кончик пальца, и от этого Роммат сам чуть не взвыл в голос - настолько сильным было безумное желание немедленно вонзить в это манящее устье одеревеневший, сочащийся смазкой ствол. Это же выше любых сил – видеть, как Этас лежит перед ним с разведенными ногами и прижатым к животу подрагивающим членом, чувствовать, как напрягаются мускулы его бедер, слышать его прерывистое тяжелое дыхание.

Роммат стиснул зубы. Опустил руку, нашарил в складках валяющейся на полу мантии принесенный небольшой сосуд и щедро зачерпнул его содержимое. Снова склонился над Этасом, уже целенаправленно следуя скользкими пальцами к заветному входу.

\- Роммат…

Что-то в голосе Этаса заставило его остановиться. Роммат поднял голову – даже в полумраке он видел смущенное и встревоженное выражение его лица. 

\- Ты совсем не хочешь... так? – в собственном севшем голосе Роммат с удивлением услышал просящую интонацию.

Этас ничего не ответил и Роммат со вздохом вытянулся рядом с ним.

\- Я хочу, - тихо сказал Этас. – Но у меня так уже было… один раз. 

\- И тебе не понравилось? 

Этас кивнул с убитым видом. 

Роммат обнял его. 

\- Пожалуйста, доверься мне, - прошептал он прямо в приоткрытые губы. Этас поцеловал его в ответ, и Роммат почувствовал, как отхлынувшая было волна возбуждения с новой силой охватывает их обоих, а слегка опавший член Этаса опять горячо упирается ему в ногу.

\- Может быть, ляжешь на живот? – предложил Роммат. – Будет удобнее.

\- Нет, - мотнул головой Этас. – Я хочу видеть тебя.

\- Тогда приподнимись, - Роммат взял одну из многочисленных подушек и сунул ему под бедра. 

Он старался не торопиться, хотя предвкушение близкого наслаждения подстегивало и туманило голову, и это принесло плоды – Этас раскрывался перед ним, уже не просто позволяя пальцам проникнуть в себя, но отзываясь на их движения. Жаркая теснота делала вожделение нестерпимым, но когда он уже был готов войти, впервые в жизни ему захотелось, чтобы его член был поменьше. Или хотя бы тоньше. 

Еле сдерживая себя, он медленно преодолел сопротивление входа и двинулся дальше. Несмотря на обилие проверенного снадобья, Этас морщился и даже кусал губы, и Роммат, собрав волю в кулак, спросил:

\- Мне перестать?

\- Нет! – Этас резко тряхнул головой и ухватил его за шею, потянув на себя. Роммат закинул его широко расставленные ноги себе на плечи, плавно толкнулся вперед, погружаясь на всю длину. Этас дернулся и хрипло вскрикнул, но тут же подался навстречу. Роммат нагнулся к нему, целуя пересохшие губы, гладя по груди и плечам. Все, что происходило сейчас, разительно отличалось от привычного секса с незнакомцами – и дело было не только в доставлявшей острое наслаждение горячей и гладкой узости, облегающей его распаленную плоть. Он очень давно не испытывал чувства, которое разливалось сейчас в его груди - так похожего на счастье. Он понимал, что Этас пока не может разделить его упоения, и мысленно поклялся себе, что добьется этого. Роммат вгляделся в его лицо – на нем больше не было страдальческой гримасы. И рука Этаса уже не лежала вдоль тела, а быстро скользила по члену.

Роммат подхватил его под колени, еще шире разводя их. Он больше не сдерживался, стараясь только двигаться не слишком сильно и резко. Тяжелое, сладкое и тягучее напряжение внутри стремительно нарастало, пока наконец не выплеснулось наружу, заставив его глухо закричать – и не просто от удовольствия.

Он медленно опустился на Этаса, уткнулся лицом в его шею и несколько мгновений лежал неподвижно, с трудом переводя дыхание. Этас молчал и только гладил его влажную от пота спину и прилипшие к ней спутанные волосы. Под животом Роммат ощущал некую выпуклость, не каменно-твердую, но, несомненно, заслуживающую внимания. Он улыбнулся, поцеловал Этаса в шею и сполз по нему вниз, пока не искомое не оказалось перед лицом. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы слаженными действиями языка и рук довести Этаса до предела и перейти этот предел.

Роммат поднялся, погладил по животу раскинувшегося в блаженной прострации Этаса, и пошел в ванную. И не был удивлен, когда увидел на столике заботливо приготовленную стопку мягких льняных салфеток на подносе, кувшин с нужным травяным отваром, стоящий в фарфоровом тазу с холодной водой, а также небольшой хрустальный сосуд, точь-в-точь такой же, как тот, который он принес с собой. Он смочил ткань в отваре и вернулся в комнату.

\- Повернись. Будем приводить тебя в порядок.

\- Что-то не так? – вскинулся Этас.

\- Все так, просто тебе самому станет легче.

Закончив, Роммат лег рядом и спросил: 

\- Не жалеешь?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Этас. – Это было очень хорошо, совсем не так… совсем по-другому. Только вот я, наверно, был не очень.

Роммат притянул его к себе.

\- Этас, ты самый лучший, самый-самый. Честно. Хочешь, завтра пошлю Аморлина объявить об этом всему городу? 

\- Нет, - засмеялся Этас. – Это в Даларане я был в Совете Шести, а здесь я пока никто. Не хочу, чтоб потом говорили, что я добился чего-то через постель своего начальника.

\- Хорошо, пусть сие останется тайной.

\- Роммат... А ты говорил обо мне с Линой?

\- Нет, только упомянул, что ты тоже будешь на ужине. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Она сказала, что я очень привлекательный.

\- И что? Она совершенно права. Я и сам тебе это говорил. И ты не просто очень привлекательный, ты привлекательный настолько, что я опять тебя хочу.

\- Я чувствую, - сказал Этас, прижимаясь к нему. – Только не понимаю, чего же ты тогда ждешь?

***

Поутру Роммата разбудило явственное шевеление на той стороне ложа, где спал Этас. Тот, не проронив ни слова, неловко слез с кровати и проковылял в сторону ванной. Пробыл там достаточно долго, потом вернулся, так же неуклюже забрался обратно и долго ворочался, старясь лечь поудобнее. 

\- Что с тобой? – Роммат наклонился к нему.

Этас хмуро посмотрел на него.

\- У меня все болит, - мрачно сказал он. – Ноги, задница, спина. Даже член. Но, - тут его глаза ярко сверкнули, - ты даже не представляешь, до чего же мне хочется все повторить.


	11. Chapter 11

«Алый Странник» медленно выходил из гавани. Торжественная церемония в честь прибытия на борт Лор’темара заняла совсем мало времени, и Этас по её окончании сразу же спустился со шканцев. Он остановился у фальшборта, поглощенный открывающимся перед ним видом: корабли на рейде, готовые следовать за флагманом, за ними - подступающие к самой воде огромные белоствольные деревья. Накануне весь день шел дождь, но сегодня на небе не было ни облачка. Под лучами утреннего солнца ярко сверкала все еще мокрая листва, постепенно сменяясь блеском высыхающего песка на пляжах Безмятежного берега. Воздух был прохладен и прозрачен, и на севере отчетливо просматривались высокие прибрежные скалы Острова Солнечных Скитальцев, в ложбинах которых вспыхивали золотом шпили на башнях академии Фалтриена.

\- С моря Квель’Талас не особенно красив, - Роммат встал рядом с Этасом, тоже глядя на проплывающий мимо пейзаж. 

\- Разве? – Этас повернулся к нему. - По-моему, здесь великолепно.

\- Здесь – да, но большая часть побережья - сплошные отвесные скалы. В юности мы специально прошли вдоль всего Квель’Таласа на яхте Келя, - сказал Роммат. – Познавательно, но не более того. Симпатичных мест немного – эта бухта, берег Кель’Данаса, Золотистое взморье... Зато скалы дают хорошую защиту от нападений с моря. Во время Второй войны орки пытались, но не преуспели.

\- Великий магистр, вы мне нужны, - Лор’темар, бесшумно возникший за их спинами, прервал разговор. 

Роммат слегка поклонился и отошел вместе с ним к противоположному борту. Лор’темар молчал, пока не убедился, что они находятся в относительном одиночестве, а потом в ответ на немой вопрос Роммата неприязненно покосился на сгорбленную неказистую фигуру в темных одеяниях, спокойно сидящую в стороне на бухте каната:  
\- Что это?

\- Это госпожа Амелия Пеншир, Отрекшаяся.

\- И какого демона она тут делает?

\- Вклад Подгорода в наше общее дело – специалист по чуме, интересуется болезнями сауроков.

\- Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? – Лор’темар сурово посмотрел на него.

\- Потому что ты опять не читаешь мои донесения, - спокойно ответил Роммат.

Лор’темар замялся на мгновение.

\- О важных вещах ты всегда докладывал лично.

\- Я не считаю её присутствие чем-то особо важным, - сказал Роммат. 

\- Не считаешь важным?! – взвился Лор’темар. – У нас с одной стороны могу, с другой – зандалары, под ногами путается Альянс, теперь ко всему этому прибавляется еще и чума - и ты не считаешь важным!

\- Вот уж чумы я бы не опасался, - ответил Роммат. – Сильвана умная женщина и второй раз на те же грабли никогда не наступит. 

Порыв свежего ветра подхватил длинные белые волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, и швырнул через плечо Лор’темара, задев по лицу. Тот раздраженно мотнул головой, откидывая их назад.

\- Ну и зачем тогда здесь это чудовище? Подгород и так в курсе большинства наших телодвижений – с твоей подачи, кстати. Ты же настоял, чтобы мы их регулярно информировали.

\- Из всей Орды они единственные, от кого нам есть реальная польза. И самые независимые. А что касается госпожи Пеншир… Я полагаю, она прислана присматривать за тобой. 

\- Что?!

\- Сильвана неплохо тебя знает и не сомневается, что если где-то запахло заварушкой, ты непременно окажешься в самой гуще, - продолжил Роммат. - Так что, думаю, госпожа Пеншир – твоя гарантия на случай... ммм… прискорбных обстоятельств. По-моему, очень милый жест. На твоем месте я бы написал Сильване письмо с благодарностью за заботу и послал каких-нибудь местных цветов. А еще лучше – парочку свежих трупов могу, попригляднее. Да и вообще, пригляделся бы ты к ней внимательнее - дама незаурядная, вполне привлекательная, и сердце у нее на месте, хоть и не бьется. А мы все наконец перестанем бояться, что потеряем тебя в очередном сражении.

Лор’темар посмотрел на него с явным подозрением. Великий магистр сохранял подчеркнуто серьезный вид, но в глазах плясали веселые огоньки.

\- Да ну тебя, Роммат, - проворчал Лор’темар. - Я уже отвык от твоих шуточек.

\- Прости, - Роммат коснулся его руки в извиняющемся жесте. – Я и сам от них отвык.

Лицо Лор’темара неожиданно осветилось широкой улыбкой.

\- Знаешь, а я этому рад. Вот уж не ожидал, что грядущая встреча с могу так хорошо на тебя подействует. Тебе не терпится разобраться с их оживающими статуями?

\- Разумеется, - вежливо согласился Роммат.

«Вообще-то, дорогой Темар, мне не терпится заняться совершенно другим. Вчера я обещал одному из присутствующих здесь магов перецеловать все веснушки на его теле, и теперь больше всего на свете хочу исполнить это обещание».

\- А если серьезно, что ты думаешь об этой Амалии?

\- Амелии, - механически поправил его Роммат. - Полагаю, ею действительно движет интерес к саурокам. Даже если он не чисто академический и она лелеет надежду продвинуться в своих кругах, нас-то это не касается. Допустим, найдем мы какое-то новое оружие, узнает она об этом, доложит Сильване, и что? Сильвана побежит доносить Гаррошу? Исключено. 

\- Вот это еще один вопрос, - поморщился Лор’темар, - что все-таки будем делать с соглядатаями Гарроша?

\- По-моему, прежнее решение посмотреть по обстоятельствам вполне разумное, что тебя смущает? Если их будет мало, то героическая гибель от рук могу или прихвостней Альянса овеет их имена вечной славой. Если Гаррош пошлет нам серьезное подкрепление из Красаранга, опять задействуем Реликварий. Но я не думаю, что он будет так уж пристально следить за нами. Фенлир и Беллок изучили всё, что на сегодня известно о могу – похоже, из всех их изобретений с колоколом по смертоносности не сравнится ничто. Я не сомневаюсь, мы найдем много интересного, но маловероятно, что такого же уровня.

\- Ладно, еще поговорим об этом. Сейчас важно благополучно обогнуть Водоворот. Капитан говорит, что мы подойдем к нему завтра, проследи, чтоб все было в порядке. 

\- Будет исполнено, господин правящий лорд, - Роммат отвесил ему глубокий церемониальный поклон и выпрямился, всем видом выражая бездумную радостную исполнительность. – Еще приказания, господин правящий лорд?

Лор’темар страдальчески закатил единственный глаз и, махнув рукой, ушел к капитану.

Роммат поискал взглядом Этаса. Тот стоял на прежнем месте, но уже в обществе Хатореля и двух эльфиек, магистра Весары и магистра Сайи, что-то горячо обсуждая. Подойти бы сейчас к этой компании и поболтать с ними, крепко, по-хозяйски, обнимая Этаса за талию… Но это было невозможно. 

Роммат прошелся по кораблю, для очистки совести заглянул на корму проверить, как действует Арканис – судя по скучающему виду присматривающего за ним рулевого, проблем не возникало – и направился в свою каюту. На эсминце высокопоставленные пассажиры размещались в свободных офицерских каютах – выгороженных вдоль кают-компании тесных закутках, где хватало места только для койки, рундука, столика и крепко принайтованного стула перед ним. Дайринт и здесь постарался создать ему максимальный комфорт: в перехваченном металлическим ободом графине плескалась отнюдь не вода, на столике стояла деревянная чаша с отборными яблоками. Роммат зажег светильник, задернул плотную занавесь, служившую и дверью, и передней стенкой, и выпустил из штатного фиала томящегося в нем крохотного элементаля воздуха – тот на радостях заметался по каюте, овевая её легким свежим ветерком. Делать было нечего, и Роммат достал из походного мешка свой рабочий журнал, намереваясь перечитать и дополнить записи, наскоро сделанные в Пандарии.

Но стоило ему только достать перо и откусить от яблока, как в кают-компании послышались шаги и голоса, а еще через пару минут занавесь бесцеремонно отдернули. Перед ним возник Этас, протягивающий серебристый посох с голубыми кристаллами. 

\- Роммат! Это что?

Роммат скрыл улыбку и оглядел посох.

\- Посох ливневых потоков, как понимаю. А что с ним не так?

Этас стащил с головы шлем. На лице его смешались удивление и радость.

\- Лежал у меня на кровати. Но это же мой! Вот, смотри, тут одно гнездо повреждено и камень слегка болтается. Это мой старый посох! – он внимательно посмотрел на Роммата и спросил, понизив голос. – Это же ты, да? Ты его вернул? Но как, он же остался в Даларане?

\- Это было совсем несложно, - улыбнулся Роммат. – Нет такой вещи, которую не достал бы гоблин за достаточное вознаграждение. Вы рады, Верховный маг?

Последнюю фразу он сказал гораздо громче, Этас удивленно дернул ухом, но тут же чуть повернул голову – за ними с интересом наблюдал подошедший Хаторель. 

\- Вы не представляете, насколько я рад, Великий магистр, - Этас низко поклонился. – Эта вещь очень дорога мне, и я безмерно вам благодарен. Извините, что оторвал вас от занятий.

\- Что ж, вполне простительно. Надеюсь, посох сослужит вам добрую службу на Острове Грома.

\- Я никогда этого не забуду, - твердо ответил Этас, не сводя с него сияющих глаз, и шагнул назад, возвращая занавесь на место.

Роммат отложил перо и откинулся назад, насколько позволял жесткий стул. Он не ожидал, что радость Этаса доставит столько удовольствия ему самому. Он и вправду забыл, как это бывает – слишком давно не делал того, что предназначалось бы кому-то одному, а не служило общественному благу. А если и делал, то из сугубо утилитарных соображений. Этасу была нужна одежда, он её купил – именно поэтому, а не из-за желания увидеть его в новом наряде. Вот так же дело обстояло и с посохом – мысль стянуть его из-под носа у Джайны пришла к нему почти сразу после побега из Даларана. Причем заполучить обязательно по-тихому, без явной кражи – не просто лишить Джайну очередного трофея, но и заставить поломать голову, кто из её ближайшего окружения приложил руку к пропаже. Но вид счастливого Этаса принес ему куда больше радости, чем сам факт успеха этой авантюры. 

И почти так же доволен он был вчера, когда они провели большую часть дождливого дня так, как раньше проходили подобные дни с Келем – в лаборатории на самом верху башни. 

Сначала он сомневался, стоит ли даже показывать её Этасу – заветное сокровище, принадлежащее только ему и мертвым, но теперь знал, что поступил правильно. Роммат любил эту комнату, любил в ней работать, но понимал, что его одиночество и воспоминания невольно превращали её в мавзолей. А вчера, когда Этас надел его старый фартук из драконьей шкуры, чтобы показать, как творить какое-то модное даларанское зелье, он почувствовал, что в нее вернулась жизнь. И когда Этас, говоря с ним, присел на край стола, где некогда любил сидеть Кель, того, чего втайне боялся Роммат, не произошло – это не показалось ему святотатством. Этас касался тех же вещей, которые держал в руках принц, листал его записи, но делал это с такой же любовью к магии, так же естественно и умело. Молодой рыжий маг с золотыми крапинками на лице и ушах был здесь на своем месте – так же, как Кель, как сам Роммат, а совсем давно – Дат’ремар. И Роммату нравилось не только то, что застывшие, почти музейные ряды приборов и склянок, которыми сам он не пользовался, теряют безупречный порядок, переставляются, вновь превращаются в инструменты для интересной новой работы. Восхищение Этаса, растущее по мере того, как он открывал для себя все новые и новые богатства лаборатории, блеск его глаз, веселый голос – вот что разогнало погребальную тишину, давно и плотно окутавшую это место.

Легкие, отрывистые фразы, которыми они обменивались за работой, постепенно открывали точки совпадения их вкусов, интересов, пристрастий - то, что раньше Роммат так старательно не хотел замечать, а теперь столь же старательно выискивал. И каждое новое доказательство общности отзывалось в нем восхитительным чувством. Он почти физически чувствовал эти тончайшие бесплотные нити, начинающие связывать их друг с другом.

Но какая-то его часть отчаянно протестовала против такой близости, требовала хотя бы не пускать Этаса в душу, раз уж тот так желанен ему в постели, а еще лучше - одуматься, стряхнуть это наваждение, вернуться к привычной холодной, стерильной жизни, где было мало радости, но зато почти не было и боли. Конечно, это был бы самый разумный вариант – правда, теперь совсем не казавшийся Роммату таковым. Он наблюдал за тем, как Этас подносит к глазам колбу с мерцающим настоем, как на его серьезное, сосредоточенное лицо ложится неяркий отблеск и знал твердо – он хочет видеть это и в будущем.

Роммат снова подумал о посохе и улыбнулся – конечно, мелкий выжига ободрал его, как липку, но оно определенно того стоило. 

***

Незавидная роль пассажира на военном корабле была хорошо знакома Роммату и не особо тяготила его, в отличие от даларанцев, которые поначалу не знали, чем заполнить внезапный досуг. Наблюдать в открытом море было особо не за чем, развлечений на «Алом Страннике» не предусматривалось, таковыми не могли служить даже прогулки по палубе, потому что мешали команде. Но в конце концов каждый нашел себе место и занятие.

Вечером, когда Похитители Солнца уже разбрелись по каютам, Роммат поднялся на шканцы. Он сел на небольшую скамью, глядя в темное небо, где загорались первые звезды. Вот так же они с Келем смотрели на них во время того давнего путешествия. Кель сам вел яхту и оставлял штурвал только чтобы поесть и на ночь, бросив якорь у очередных скал. Дни стояли жаркие и они ночевали на палубе. Перед сном вели общий разговор, сначала бодрый, но быстро затухавший по мере того, как засыпал очередной собеседник – первым, помнил Роммат, всегда был Телоникус. Потом прекращалось недовольное бормотание Ворен’таля, за ним замолкали остальные. Кель долго еще смотрел на звезды, а он сам – на то, как их свет отражается в его глазах. Рука Роммата лежала в твердой, натруженной за день ладони Келя, тишину нарушал только тихий плеск волн, мерно покачивающих яхту, завтра их ждал очередной ясный день, а впереди, как казалось тогда, такое же безоблачное и прекрасное будущее…

Послышались тихие шаги и на скамейку рядом с ним опустился Этас.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего, просто хотел поговорить с тобой. Роммат, я слышал, что во время битвы за Подгород Джайна перекинула армию Вариана через портал. Неужели мы не могли сделать так же с нашими кораблями, чем вот так тащиться?

\- Не забывай, она перемещала их всего лишь из Лордерона в Элвинн. Да, такое я бы смог, но что бы это дало? Сюрприз для Вариана, наше внезапное появление в гавани Штормграда? – усмехнулся Роммат. - Портал в Пандарию открыть несложно, но протащить через него несколько кораблей за раз не можем ни я, ни она, ни мы с тобой вместе, нам до Иллидана далеко. Я понимаю, плыть балластом скучно, но осталось всего два дня. Завтра будем проходить у самой кромки Водоворота, дел хватит. Вся надежда на твою защиту, иначе потеряем элементалей, расщелина слишком близко.

\- Я уверен, защита выдержит.

\- Тогда и беспокоиться особо не о чем. Или, - Роммат наклонился к нему, - тебя тревожит что-то другое?

\- Да, - помедлив, ответил Этас. – В Луносвете все было нормально, но сейчас мне кажется, что нас слишком мало для такой операции.

\- А мы будем не одни, - уверенно сказал Роммат. – Груз у нас в трюме - золото, которого хватит на любых наемников. Единственное слабое утешение после набега Плети - Артас разрушил Луносвет, но не разграбил его. И вербовка уже идет вовсю. Плюс пандарены. Это, конечно, твари хитрые, и нашим, и вашим, но пока у нас с ними одни интересы. С могу и зандаларами они помогут, но в нашу междоусобицу не полезут. Джайна сделала слишком большую ошибку, когда прибрала колокол к рукам вместо того, чтобы уничтожить или отдать пандаренам. Теперь ей трудно будет доказать, что намерения у нее самые чистые и, в отличие от гнусной Орды, радеет она исключительно за дело Света. Тем более, Свет для пандаренов – пустой звук. 

\- Но колокол-то у нас, и Гаррош намеревается пустить его в дело, - возразил Этас. 

\- Нет, тут все не так просто. Сейчас колокол не спрятан в Дарнасе, а снова в Пандарии и всем известно, где именно он находится. Делай выводы.

\- Да, - медленно произнес Этас. – Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

\- Вот именно. Наши стремления снова совпадают. Думаю, нас ждут любопытные события. А сейчас шел бы ты спать. Завтра днем вряд ли удастся отдохнуть.

\- Роммат, - Этас придвинулся к нему и прошептал в самое ухо. – Я так хотел бы оказаться сейчас в Луносвете.

Роммат улыбнулся, быстрым взглядом окинул шканцы - не наблюдает ли за ними вахтенный, и, убедившись, что нет, на мгновение прижал Этаса к себе.


	12. Chapter 12

Роммат шагал по широкому коридору, вымощенному серыми каменными плитами с полустертым странным узором. Широкому, но отнюдь не прямому – коридор петлял не хуже лесного ручья, но за каждым изгибом и поворотом открывалась одна и та же картина: серые глухие стены, монотонность которых нарушали только редкие колонны. Лабиринт, который ему обязательно надо пройти. Коридор в очередной раз резко повернул, и сердце пропустило удар, а потом забилось чаще – навстречу шел Этас и улыбался. В белоснежном одеянии, с рыжими волосами, под источником невидимого света отливающими всеми оттенками пламени, он походил на горящую свечу. 

\- Роммат…

Рука Этаса легла на плечо, и Роммат обхватил его за шею, потянулся к лицу – снова почувствовать вкус его губ, прошептать, как соскучился…

\- Господин Роммат, проснитесь. Нам скоро заступать, - склонившийся над ним Дайринт деликатно отвел обнявшую его руку.

Роммат сел, встряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки сна. Никакого лабиринта и Этаса, только его крошечная каюта, Дайринт, уже в кожаных доспехах лучника, и молодой стюард, ставящий на столик умывальный таз и кувшин воды.

Он быстро оделся и вышел в кают-компанию, где на длинном столе ожидал единственный прибор – Дайринт опять дал ему поспать подольше. Есть совершенно не хотелось, но следующая трапеза ожидалась только после того, как их сменят. Вообще-то лично нести караул его никто не заставлял, но Роммат давно уяснил: хочешь быть хорошим командиром, дели службу со своими солдатами. Тем более, сейчас, когда под его начало в дополнение к старой, проверенной еще Запредельем гвардии попали Реликварий и бойцы Аэртаса. Их миссия была определена ещё до отплытия – охрана лагеря, и приглядеться к тому, кто чего стоит в как раз рутинной обстановке, было отнюдь не лишним.

На палубе Роммат принял доклад Хатореля, что за время несения службы происшествий не было, враг корабли не атаковал, активность на берегу - обычная. Ничего удивительного, зандалары не дураки, им хватило двух попыток, чтобы смекнуть - пришельцев так просто не возьмешь. Вот и сейчас несколько наездников на террокрылах продолжали барражировать над взморьем, но к рейду, где стояли син’дорайские корабли, старались не приближаться.

Отряд быстро занял свои места, а Роммат пошел проверить огромный защитный кристалл, установленный в центре верхней палубы. В кристалле оставалось еще предостаточно энергии, и он горько усмехнулся про себя – сколько было вылито грязи на это пагубное изобретение Кель’таса, чуть ли не уничтожать собирались, а ведь без них – никуда. И тут же, как по заказу, один из террокрылов развернулся по слишком широкой дуге. Всадник отчаянно пытался выправить положение, но крылатому ящеру не хватало маневренности. И тут же из кристалла вырвался смертоносный луч, сбив террокрыла . Огромная туша рухнула в море, подняв тучу брызг. На поверхности воды показалась голова незадачливого наездника, рывками плывущего к берегу. Дайринт на полубаке вскинул лук, и через мгновение волны качали уже безжизненное тело.

Роммат кивнул ему - караульная служба началась неплохо. И улыбнулся, вспомнив, как удивился Этас, впервые увидев Дайринта и Феллиса с оружием. Впрочем, откуда ему было знать, что Дайринт – один из Ярости Солнца, а Феллис – бывший Иллидари? 

Но вот чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Этас будет ему сниться. Неужели потому, что в последние дни они почти не пересекались? Лор’темар твердо решил использовать Верховного мага по максимуму, и Этас все время проводил либо с ним, либо с Похитителями Солнца. Он решал самую насущную задачу: как перебросить на берег целый отряд. Это было то, что они не предусмотрели – путь на Остров защищали не только террокрылы, от которых легко уходили более быстрые и проворные дракондоры. Молнии, бьющие из шпилей дворца Властелина Грома – вот что стало настоящей проблемой. Проскользнуть удавалось только в одиночку, несколько воздушных наездников избежать ударов уже не могли. И хотя молнии не всегда поражали насмерть, разметанный и оглушенный отряд становился легкой добычей для зандаларов.

В арсенале Похитителей Солнца наличествовали мощные защитные заклинания, но Кирин-Тор никогда не вел наступательных войн, и они предназначались для объектов или пространства, а не для отдельных воинов. Поэтому Этас вместе с Весарой и другими магами сейчас прикладывал все усилия, чтобы в кратчайший срок создать приемлемую защиту для дракондоров. 

Время поджимало – отличное место для лагеря, островок у западного берега, соединенный с Островом мостами, недавно заняли зандалары. Их надо было вышибить оттуда, пока они не успели основательно укрепиться. Лор’темар намеревался одновременно ударить с двух сторон, с моря и с суши. Штурмовой отряд был уже сформирован, в него вошли лучшие следопыты Похитителей и лично отобранные Лор’темаром наемники – по мнению Роммата, полные отморозки. Командовала им Эльсия, молодая эльфийка, которая нравилась Роммату тем, что и решительностью, и умом, и даже внешне напоминала Сильвану еще тех, довоенных лет.

Так что теперь все зависело от Этаса, а пока они продолжали торчать в Бухте Серой Мглы. Что, с одной стороны, было не самым плохим вариантом: львиная доля любой войны – это ожидание в тоске, скуке и грязи, а корабли всяко комфортнее выжженной пустыни Полуострова Адского Пламени или болот, где сейчас вынуждены скрываться разведчики. С другой - если нечем себя занять на всю катушку, в голову непременно будет лезть всякая ерунда. Типа той, что за все прошедшее время он ни разу даже не поцеловал Этаса, а того, кажется, этот прискорбный факт ни капельки не волнует.

* * *

Три дракондора взмыли с палубы «Алого Странника» и стремительно понеслись к берегу. 

Никто из оставшихся на палубе не произнес ни слова, все напряженно следили за полетом. Роммат покосился на Этаса, стоящего у фальшборта - тот тоже не отрывал взгляда от удаляющихся наездников и вцепился в планшир с такой силой, что толстая ткань перчаток чуть не лопалась.

Наездники между тем благополучно пересекли линию прибоя и летели уже над разрушенными склепами Двора Костей. В затянутом тучами небе сверкнула молния, но далеко и над противоположной частью Острова. Один из дракондоров начал набирать высоту, потом, как было условлено, резко спикировал вниз и скрылся из виду, вызвав радостный отклик у собравшихся. Лор’темар повернулся к Этасу.

\- Ваши чары действуют, Верховный маг, - произнес он с одобрением и, повысив голос, объявил, - атаку на Зеб’тул назначаю на завтра! Командиров жду через полчаса в капитанской каюте.

Толпа на палубе быстро рассосалась. Этас опустился на бухту каната, стащил шлем, стер пот с побледневшего лица. Роммат снял с пояса и молча протянул ему небольшую флягу с водой. Этас отхлебнул немного и снова провел рукой по лицу.

\- Я все-таки не уверен, что это работает как надо.

\- Пока мы видели, что работает. 

\- Нет, - Этас мотнул головой. – Я не знаю, что и как управляет молниями. Я наложил отводящие чары, но как я это понимаю, а не так, как должно быть на самом деле. Сегодня сработало, но если завтра могу усилят заслон?

\- Значит, завтра добавим еще и наши щиты с поглощением. 

\- Они действуют слишком недолго.

\- Зато быстро активируются. Скажешь Эльсие, она про них забыть никому не даст.

\- Это точно, - улыбнулся Этас.

Он поднял флягу, которую продолжал держать в руках, отпил еще немного и вернул Роммату.

\- Кстати о защите – Роммат, почему ты никогда не носишь полный доспех? Я тебя ни в нагруднике, ни в наплечниках ни разу не видел.

\- У меня есть отличная кожаная кираса, а наплечники просто не люблю, - сказал Роммат. – Да и смысла в них не вижу, если врага держишь на расстоянии. На то мы и маги.

\- А то ты никогда в рукопашной не был.

\- Был, - усмехнулся Роммат. – Я даже в орочью засаду один раз угодил, в Запределье. 

\- И как? – спросил Этас. 

\- О, масса впечатлений. Мы с Фрейвином искали сияние грёз, ты, наверно, знаешь эту траву, - Этас кивнул и Роммат продолжил, - полезли на скалы рядом с нашим лагерем и я сорвался. И свалился прямо на спину орку, они только-только засели у подножья среди валунов. Если б не это, точно сломал бы шею, а так вполне мягко приземлился. Орки такой тактической хитрости не ожидали, и пока соображали, что к чему, я успел отпрыгнуть, а Фрейвин лупил сверху. А тут и помощь пришла, их еще до этого наши дозорные заметили. Так что вернулись без цветов, но с пленными. 

Этас встал на ноги и поднял шлем. 

\- Роммат, - сказал он тихо. – А я ведь почти ничего не знаю о тебе.

\- А что именно тебе интересно? – спросил Роммат, внимательно глядя на него. 

\- Да всё. Про твою семью, как ты учился, как стал Великим магистром. 

«Я бы с удовольствием рассказал тебе, но после того, как мы натрахались бы всласть, и у меня перестал вставать от одного взгляда на твои уши. Чтобы сначала ты лежал рядом, измотанный и довольный, а потом мы бы пошли пить вино или просто прогуляться, а то устроились бы у камина. Вот это время и место для задушевных разговоров, а не сейчас, когда надо идти к Лор’темару и решать, как завтра мы будем расправляться с троллями».

\- Если в двух словах, все то же самое, что у тебя. Даларан, потом Плеть. Если бы Великий магистр Бело’вир не погиб в Луносвете, не уверен, что я вообще занял бы когда-нибудь его место... Смотри, дракондоры возвращаются.

\- Где? - Этас вскинулся, нашел взглядом трех крылатых созданий с пустыми седлами, которые снижались над соседним кораблем. - Если все прошло нормально, в сумках должны быть послания.

\- Значит, ловчие сейчас принесут. Пойдем, Лор’темар ждать не любит.


	13. Chapter 13

Мыс Искателей Рассвета захватить удалось хоть и не без потерь, но малой кровью. Опасения Этаса оправдались, в этот раз молнии отвести не удалось, но удача не отвернулась от Похитителей Солнца: большая часть отряда уцелела после падения в Мрачные Топи. И пока следопыты вместе с разведчиками атаковали троллей с болот, Лор’темар завел корабли в Бухту Отголосков и высадился на побережье. Два крыла армии Похитителей встретились на островке и окончательно решили зандаларский вопрос на этом отдельно взятом клочке суши. 

Для Роммата наступило горячее время – на Остров быстро спускалась ночь, и надо было успеть выставить часовых, задействовать хоть один защитный кристалл, расставить первую часть тотемов. Ответного нападения зандаларов сегодня можно было не опасаться, но Роммат знал, что лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Вместе с Дайринтом он еще раз обошел границы лагеря, проверяя, не упустил ли чего. Завтра, при свете дня, он должен будет пройти все с картой, внести все поправки, отметить любой объект, имеющий хоть мало-мальское значение – валун, куст, даже пучок травы, если он густой и высокий.

К его возвращению лагерь начал приобретать обитаемый вид. Кетиэль поставил шатры и палатки, но многие предпочли расположиться под открытым небом, у весело горящих костров. Самый большой костер пылал в отдалении, у начала болот – в нем жгли трупы зандаларов и их ящеров, чьи свежие шкуры были развешены по всему лагерю. В теплом ночном воздухе разливались дразнящие ароматы вереницы больших котлов, над которыми колдовала Уда с помощниками. Ее волки лежали рядом и лениво грызли какие-то подозрительные кости, и Роммат на секунду задумался, не троллятина ли сегодня на ужин. Но в любом случае, пахло очень завлекательно.

Он подошел к круглому возвышению, основанию какого-то древнего сооружения, где еще утром стоял зандаларский алтарь, а сейчас располагался штаб - освещенный ярким парящим светильником навес, по обеим сторонам которого несла караул личная охрана правящего лорда. Лор’темар молча выслушал его доклад и сразу взял быка за рога:

\- Ну, советник, что будем делать с Этасом? 

\- А что ты ему сказал? – задал встречный вопрос Роммат.

\- Пока ничего.

\- Вот ничего и не будем, - твердо ответил Роммат. – Это не саботаж. Он вчера на совете только о том и говорил, что чары могут не сработать, но все решили рискнуть. И потом, какой интерес для него в срыве высадки?

\- Сыграть на руку Джайне, например?

Роммат покачал головой.

\- Ну хорошо, предположим, что он мечтает вернуться в Даларан любой ценой, настолько глуп, что считает возможным договориться с двумя неумными и озлобленными до предела бабами, и решительно нацелен вставить нам палки в колеса. Но именно сейчас это бессмысленно. Даже если рейнджеры погибли бы, мы все равно не убрались бы отсюда. Стали бы действовать по твоему запасному варианту – открыть портал на корабле, вызвать Халдарона, зайти с моря. Да, потерь было бы больше и корабль точно угробили бы, но все равно оказались бы здесь. Смысл задерживать нас на один-два дня? Все донесения, что у нас есть, говорят о том, что оружие может быть прежде всего в Шахте Молний. Вот когда доберемся туда, тогда и будем присматривать за ним. 

\- Почему не до этого? – Лор’темар испытующе посмотрел на него.

\- Потому что если он действительно планирует нас предать, ему выгоднее сделать это после того, как подходы к дворцу будут расчищены – нашими руками. И в этом он станет всячески помогать.

\- Скажи мне, - медленно произнес Лор’темар. – Ты сам ему доверяешь?

\- Знаю, что не должен, но да, доверяю. Но я понимаю твои сомнения.

\- Что ж, - Лор’темар поднялся со скамьи, – завтра объявлю на совете, что вины за ним нет. Теперь к делу – когда ты откроешь портал в Луносвет?

\- Надеюсь, что завтра, как только перевезу кристаллы с кораблей.

\- Постарайся. Халдарон, думаю, совсем там заждался.

\- Приложу все усилия, - поклонился Роммат. – Из Красаранга были новости?

\- Получил сегодня еще одну депешу – все то же самое, Вождь слишком занят, чтоб тратить на нас силы и время.

\- Прекрасно, одной проблемой меньше.

 

Шатер Этаса он нашел довольно быстро. Постоял немного у входа, прислушиваясь - изнутри не доносилось ни звука, но в щель неплотно задернутого полога пробивался свет, и он решил войти. Этас, в штанах и нижней рубашке, лежал поверх одеяла на низкой походной кровати, закинув руки за голову. Он встретил Роммата вопросительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Роммат пододвинул табурет и сел.

\- Я только что от Лор’темара. У него нет к тебе претензий.

Этас хмыкнул.

\- Благородный Великий магистр отмазал своего нерадивого подчиненного?

Роммат вздохнул.

\- Здесь ты мне не подчиняешься. Только ему. И, поверь, он все-таки разбирается, что к чему.

\- И поэтому он сегодня не сказал мне ни слова?

\- Этас, - спокойно сказал Роммат. – Я знаю Лор’темара не первый год. Если бы он имел что-то против тебя, ты бы сейчас сидел под арестом в трюме «Странника», а завтра оказался в Луносвете, причем в лапах Соланара Кровогнева. И я ничем - повторяю, ничем и никак - не смог бы этому помешать. Завтра утром, на совете, он при всех заявит, что ты ни в чем не виноват. Потому что ты действительно не виноват.

Этас с силой провел руками по лицу, а потом уронил их вдоль тела.

\- Я делаю ошибку за ошибкой, - с горечью сказал он. – И опять из-за меня кто-то погиб.

\- Подумай вот о чем, - Роммат наклонился к нему. – Да, мы могли бы отложить высадку, чтобы вы – вы, а не только ты, - смогли доработать чары. Но за это время зандалары уже плотно сели бы на Мыс, и потерь при штурме было бы куда больше. 

\- Роммат… Но ведь на Драконьем Погосте я так не лажался.

\- Там было совсем другое дело, - Роммат протянул руку, отвел прядь волос с его лица и погладил по щеке. – Не переживай, неудачи бывают у всех, и предусмотреть все заранее никто не может. 

Этас благодарно сжал его ладонь. Роммат сполз с табурета, опустился на колени у самой кровати и скользнул губами по основанию горестно опущенного уха, спустился ниже. Этас молчал, и только медленно запрокинул голову, подставляя шею поцелуям. Роммат слышал, как тяжелеет его дыхание. Он подвинулся ближе, коснулся его губ, сначала легко, потом сильнее, раздвигая их языком, чувствуя, как они податливо раскрываются навстречу, как Этас отвечает ему. Голова слегка кружилась, по телу разливался знакомый жар. Он провел рукой по груди и животу Этаса, запустил под рубашку, задирая её. Но тут Этас перехватил его руку.

\- Ты что?

\- Не надо, - Этас отвел глаза. – Сюда же могут войти.

\- Сейчас погасим светильник, никто и не сунется.

\- Роммат… Я не хочу рисковать. Если случится что-то еще, это ударит и по тебе, - Этас отодвинулся от него.

Роммат поднялся на ноги, не в силах совладать с охватившими его недовольством и разочарованием. С языка готова была сорваться пара резких фраз, но при взгляде на неподдельно несчастное лицо Этаса он все-таки сдержался.

\- Спокойной ночи, - он повернулся и быстро вышел из шатра.

***

Остров Грома заслуженно считался кошмарным местом, но Роммату он нравился. Ничто – ни постоянно затянутое тучами низкое давящее небо, ни унылые болота, ни окутанные длинным мхом полумертвые деревья, - не могло скрыть величественности былого форпоста империи Лэй Шеня. Его поражал размах и мощь сооружений, созданных могу, безупречное сопряжение красоты и инженерной мысли. И что с того, что часть их лежала в руинах? Иногда в свободное время он понемногу расчищал каменные плиты на земле у своего шатра, открывая испещрявшие их узоры. Или поднимался на прибрежные скалы и подолгу смотрел на возвышающиеся над островом башни. При всей внешней несхожести он без труда улавливал их близость с архитектурой Луносвета – такое же стремление ввысь, ту же плавность линий, удивительную легкость и гармоничность, заставляющие забыть об огромном размере этих строений. 

Его не раздражала даже вонь, порой заносимая ветром с Мрачных Топей. Почему-то он был уверен – если удастся разогнать вечные тучи, солнце быстро исправит положение: высушит лишнюю влагу, вернет листву деревьям, заставит расцвести диковинные пандарийские цветы. А пока болота служили дополнительной защитой – крики их потревоженных обитателей уже не раз предупреждали о приближении зандаларов. После чего все происходило в обычном порядке – срабатывали защитные тотемы, местоположение которых по его приказу менялось ежедневно, а самых живучих троллей с безопасного расстояния добивали часовые Аэртаса Огненного Ястреба. Коллекция ритуальных масок, размещенная на стенах лагерной таверны, пополнялась регулярно.

Но сейчас Роммату было не до изучения местности и архитектурных красот. Прибытие из Луносвета основных сил во главе с Халдароном позволило перейти в наступление, и они неуклонно продвигались вперед. Подорванная разведчиками стена позволила занять Нижний город, а благодаря Шадо-пан и наемникам, отбившим у зандаларов нескольких террокрылов, войска Похитителей Солнца смогли, опередив Серебряный Союз, захватить Шахту Молний, и добыча оказалась совсем недурна. Все особо ценное было сразу же переправлено в Луносвет, где Асталор, маги крови и оружейники немедленно принялись за работу. Сегодня же весь лагерь ждал новостей с востока, где небольшой отряд диверсантов должен был взорвать зандаларский транспорт, перерезав поток свежих вражеских сил. Удачный исход этой операции открывал путь к цитадели Властелина Грома.

Роммат и его отряд не были заняты в боевых действиях, их задачей оставалась охрана лагеря, отлов кирин-торских шпионов и предотвращение ближней угрозы, исходившей из Двора Костей, усыпальницы могу. Со всем этим Роммат справлялся легко. Из Луносвета через портал были доставлены баллисты, големы и запас охранных тотемов, а бойцы Аэртаса быстро набирались опыта и уже почти не уступали проверенным луносветским ведьмакам. 

Вот и сегодня они поймали разведчика из Серебряного Союза, совсем еще мальчишку. Роммат велел отвести его к остальным пленникам, а сам занялся тем, что нашли при обыске. Вещи были самые обычные – оружие, карта, небольшой запас лечебных зелий и провианта, а также измятое письмо от приятеля из Даларана, тоже самого рядового содержания. Но в уголке этого письма Роммат заметил полустёртый крошечный знак феникса, который легко можно было принять за обычное пятно. Он достал кинжал, уколол палец и стряхнул каплю крови на потертый коричневый листок. Она мгновенно впиталась, а листе проступила и почти сразу же начала бледнеть надпись «Топи, обугленное дерево, сумерки».

Он коротко переговорил с Лор’темаром, а как только начало темнеть, незаметно выскользнул из лагеря, празднующего успех вернувшегося с победой отряда рейнджеров и Шадо-пан. Топкими тропами, стараясь не попадаться на глаза патрульным ведьмакам, добрался до остова искалеченного молниями дерева, где его уже ждала эльфийка в син’дорайском одеянии с закрытым капюшоном лицом. Они коротко обменялись традиционным приветствием.

\- Какие новости? – спросил Роммат.

\- Джайна уже на подступах к цитадели и собирается воспользоваться вашим сегодняшним успехом. Вот здесь отмечены все свежие передвижения, - эльфийка протянула ему свиток. – Она будет ждать, пока вы не расправитесь с Шань Бу, и тогда нападет на вас. И еще одно: Вериса все-таки уговорила ее начать охоту на Этаса Похитителя Солнца и поклялась заполучить его живым или мертвым. Если он достанется им живым, я ему не завидую. Вериса направляет на это целый отряд самых преданных своих изуверов.

\- Я понял, - ответил Роммат.

\- Мне пора. Маскировка скоро исчезнет, а мне еще надо проскочить мимо ведьмаков. Ты… - её спокойный тихий голос чуть дрогнул, - позаботишься о мальчике?

\- Твой сын? – спросил Роммат.

Его собеседница кивнула.

\- Да. Не хочу, чтоб он участвовал в этой мясорубке, если она начнется.

\- Не беспокойся, с ним все будет в порядке, я дам команду. Лор’темар и сам очень внимательно следит за обращением с пленными.

\- Я знаю.

\- Спасибо, что делаешь все это для нас, - Роммат взял её руку и почтительно поцеловал.

\- Не ты один любил Кель’таса, - эльфийка бесшумно растворилась в сгущающихся сумерках.

В лагере Роммат передал полученные сведения Лор’темару и оправился в вечерний обход постов. Но думал он об Этасе и снова испытывал злость на самого себя – тогда, в шатре он должен был не хлопать пологом, а остаться с Этасом, поговорить с ним, разделить ужин. Вместе они нашли бы способ избежать чужих глаз, могли бы, в конце концов, под благовидным предлогом мотаться на «Алый Странник». Этас был прав – в тот момент их связь действительно не стоило открывать. А он, как глупый школяр, пошел на поводу у собственных переполненных яиц.

А теперь и открывать было нечего. Они встречались только на советах. Этас постоянно был при Лор’темаре, а редкое свободное время проводил с Хаторелем, не делая никаких попыток лишний раз увидеться с Ромматом. Сначала Роммат решил, что это и к лучшему – жил же он столько лет без Этаса, проживет и дальше. Но воспоминания о проведенных вместе днях в Луносвете не только не отступали, напротив, становились ярче и задевали все больнее.

Тревожило его и то, что Этас после неудачи с дракондорами откровенно лез на рожон и при любой возможности отправлялся на передовую. Лор’темар это всячески поощрял, и Роммат мог только стараться максимально обезопасить их, требуя на каждом совете детальной проработки операций. По ночам он сидел над картами, снова и снова пытаясь найти незамеченные слабые места их планов, предусмотреть даже самое невероятное.  
И вот сейчас, когда Лор’темар намеревался разгромить защиту цитадели Властелина Грома, свалилась новая напасть. 

***

В ночь перед штурмом Роммат оправился к Лор’темару, уговорить оставить Этаса в лагере. Он мотивировал тем, что охотники Верисы могут ударить сзади, заставив их сражаться на два фронта, и правящий лорд вроде как внял его доводам.

Но на рассвете, когда Роммат первым делом зашел в шатер Этаса, тот был пуст. Он кинулся к Лор’темару, наблюдавшему за тем, как бойцы переправляются через порталы в место сбора.

\- Где Этас? – он не счел нужным даже поздороваться.

Лор’темар удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- Уже отбыл.

У Роммата оборвалось сердце.

\- Но мы же говорили вчера, что его нужно оставить! – заорал он.

\- Да, - кивнул Лор’темар с тем же недоумевающим видом. – Но он был очень расстроен этим приказом, и я отменил его. Он отлично дерется, да и его присутствие здорово воодушевляет остальных. Я зря сомневался в нем.

\- Но ты же знаешь, в какой он в опасности! – Роммат еле сдерживался, чтобы не схватить его за грудки и начать бешено трясти.

\- Я поставлю с ним пиромантов и воинов, они прикроют. Да и я буду рядом, и совсем не против обагрить меч кровью Альянса, - сказал Лор’темар с нехорошей улыбкой. - И вообще, что за муха тебя укусила, советник?

\- Прошу прощения, господин правящий лорд, - Роммат низко поклонился и пошел прочь.

Все утро он просидел с Халдароном у портала, откуда время от времени появлялся взмыленный офицер связи с донесениями. Запасной отряд был наготове и ждал только сигнала к выступлению. Но вскоре Аэртас доложил, что часовые заметили на болотах зандаларов, и Роммат ринулся туда, радуясь передышке в невыносимом ожидании. Они гонялись за троллями, пока не перебили всех до единого, и, когда возвращались в лагерь, часовые приветствовали их радостными криками: 

\- Победа, Великий магистр! Шань Бу пал, они возвращаются.

Роммат, в грязи и болотной тине, взбежал на высшую точку крутого горбатого моста и остановился, глядя на центральную площадку, где один за другим вспыхивали порталы. Сначала, как всегда, появились раненые – кто сам, кого несли на носилках. За ними потянулись ряды бойцов. Роммат жадно искал знакомые лица и наконец увидел Лор’темара, Халдарона, Амариэля, Эльсию, окруженную следопытами. Мелькнул золотистый доспех Хатореля, синие одеяния Савора. Но Этаса с ними не было. 

Роммат стоял, не сводя взгляда с площадки, до тех пор, пока поток из порталов не иссяк, и к ним, чтобы отправиться на место битвы, не подошел взвод молчаливых луносветских ветеранов со свернутыми носилками в руках – похоронная команда. Ждать было больше нечего. 

Он медленно спустился с моста и пошел к своему шатру. Кто-то окликнул его, но он только махнул рукой. Он не хотел знать, как именно погиб Этас – зачем? Он не чувствовал ни отчаяния, ни боли - ничего из того, что испытал на Террасе Магистров у обезглавленного тела Келя. 

Вот и всё – это была даже не мысль, а холодная констатация факта. Вот и всё. 

Он шел по лагерю и так же холодно выстраивал в голове план того, что должен сделать. Сейчас он заберет из шатра свои самые мощные кристаллы, откроет портал и вернется в Луносвет. Там сразу же возьмет за шиворот Талена и отправится с ним в одно неприметное место, где гоблины давно уже сваяли улучшенную версию мана-бомбы, разрушившей Терамор. А потом, когда останется только поместить в нее источник магии, он примет маскировочное зелье и телепортируется в Даларан. Этас давно уже рассказал, где хранится Радужное Средоточие, так предусмотрительно уменьшенное Джайной. Ему останется только проникнуть в хранилище, а это уж это он сумеет. Там можно даже не скрываться, какая разница, возвращаться оттуда он не собирается. Даже к лучшему, что там нет сейчас Верисы и Джайны – гибель вместе с Далараном была бы для них слишком милосердна.

А Кель’Таласу это пойдет только на пользу.

Он вошел в шатер, вытащил из-под походной кровати тяжелый окованный металлом ящик, открыл магический замок, принялся перекладывать кристаллы в кожаный мешок. Краем глаза заметил, что чья-то фигура заслонила вход, но ему было все равно - остановить его уже никто не сможет.

\- Роммат!

Он повернулся к входу и уронил мешок. Тяжело опустился на край кровати и закрыл лицо руками. Огромный ком внутри поднялся к горлу, не давая дышать, а потом прорвался. А чужие руки уже обнимали его и над ухом звучал такой знакомый голос:

\- Роммат, ну что ты... Не плачь, пожалуйста, не плачь. Ты что, из-за меня, да?...Ты думал, что я погиб? Я просто держал порталы... Ну пожалуйста, не плачь ты так, я же сам сейчас разревусь… Ну вот...


	14. Chapter 14

Лор’темар Терон, правящий лорд Кель’Таласа, медленно шел к шатру Роммата. Два молчаливых воина, личная охрана, постоянно сопровождавшая его на Острове Грома, следовали в нескольких шагах позади.

О чем он будет говорить с Великим магистром, Лор’темар сам толком еще не знал, но ему необходимо было повидать Роммата. Сегодня утром он получил письмо из дома. Чудесное письмо - нежное, ободряющее, веселое, полное городских новостей и забавных вопросов об их житье на Острове – как раз такое, какое пишет любящая женщина, чтобы ничем не показать, как сильно она тоскует и как смертельно боится за своего возлюбленного. День выдался тихим, небольшой отряд, посланный в зверинцы зандаларов, давно вернулся с победой и богатыми трофеями. Других операций на сегодня не планировалось, и ничто не мешало Лор’темару уноситься мыслями в далекий Луносвет, к той, которая ждала его, зачеркивая дни в крошечном календаре – однажды он случайно нашел этот покоробленный от слез клочок пергамента, но никогда не говорил ей об этом. 

Он думал и о том, что первое, что он сделает после того, как их миссия на Острове будет закончена – заедет в какое-нибудь крупное пандарийское поселение за платьем из шелка цвета листьев лотоса, которое так пойдет к золотым волосам и лучистым зеленым глазам. Он привезет новые пандарийские статуэтки для её коллекции и изящные чашки из тончайшего фарфора, из которых она будет по утрам пить чай в постели, а он, в утреннем халате, устроится в кресле рядом, чтобы видеть милое, еще чуточку сонное лицо. И она, как всегда, заставит его съесть самое вкусное из её завтрака, отметая все уверения, что его уже ждет роскошная трапеза. А вечером она будет ждать в его покоях, и ласковый поцелуй, которым она встретит его, прогонит прочь все дневные заботы… 

Но письмо пробудило не только воспоминания и надежды. Портал в Луносвет они открывали нечасто, это требовало слишком больших затрат энергии, поэтому долгожданные вести от близких сегодня получил не только он. С помоста над лагерем, где был устроен штаб, Лор’темар видел живой ручей, текущий к столу, за которым восседал Васарин Красный Рассвет и стояла объемистая сумка, полная писем. Он заметил Дайринта, забиравшего почту для Роммата – несколько официального вида свитков, явно от Асталора, и это почему-то царапнуло по душе. Каково жить вот так, зная, что дома тебя ждет не кто-то родной, а только огромная пустая башня? 

Да, в последнее время Роммат выглядел гораздо веселее, но все равно, его жизнь на Острове была полна только службой. Он не только довел до совершенства порученную ему охрану лагеря. На всех военных советах Роммат был самым внимательным участником, настаивал, чтобы каждая операция была разработана до самых незначительных мелочей, вынимал душу из разведчиков, требуя мельчайших подробностей, чем доводил Халдарона до тихого бешенства. Правда, так было до победы над Шань Бу. Сейчас, когда с Альянсом было установлено относительное перемирие, а по могу и зандаларам наносились выверенные точечные удары, фронтовые дела занимали Роммата куда меньше. Халдарон и Эльсия вздохнули с облегчением, но Лор’темар считал, что тот просто сменил вектор приложения своих сил. Теперь Роммат почти не расставался с Этасом, вместе с которым обшаривал Двор Костей и Мрачные Топи, а потом занимался найденными артефактами, сваленными под навесом в дальней части лагеря. 

Такое рвение можно было бы только приветствовать, если не знать, что кроме этого в жизни Великого магистра ничего нет. Вот поэтому Лор’темар и шел сейчас к Роммату, размышляя, не устроить ли вечером небольшую камерную пирушку или просто позвать его пройтись по безопасному нынче берегу. Полученное письмо снова заставило почувствовать себя любимым и потому острее воспринимать чужое одиночество. Он не хотел, чтобы сегодня, когда весь лагерь только и говорит что о доме, Роммат оставался один.

В шатре Роммата не оказалось. Дайринт и Феллис, сидевшие у входа и наводившие блеск на кинжалы хозяев и собственные луки, почтительно сообщили правящему лорду, что господа ушли к Бухте Отголосков. Лор’темар с совершенно неожиданной мальчишеской завистью подумал, что они наверняка отправились купаться, и тут же одернул себя – ему-то тоже никто не мешал пойти поплавать в теплой тихой бухте, благо от акул её надежно защищали элементали. Жаль даже, что такая замечательная мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше.

На берегу он приказал охране оставаться на месте, а сам, перепрыгивая с камня на камень, направился через мелководье к уединенной скале у входа в бухту, где сразу заметил алое пятно син’дорайских одеяний.

Роммат и Этас действительно купались - это было заметно по мокрым волосам и каплям воды, еще остававшимся на их обнаженных телах. Сейчас они сидели рядом на вершине скалы и смотрели на вечернее море. Великий магистр обнимал Этаса за плечи, и Верховный маг явно не возражал против такой фамильярности – его собственная рука крепко обвивала талию Роммата, а щека прижималась к щеке.

Лор’темар не зря считался в свое время одним из лучших следопытов Луносвета – он удалился так же бесшумно, как и подошел к скале, не выдав себя ни единым звуком. Но, вернувшись на берег, легким движением руки быстро провел по лицу – правящему лорду Кель’Таласа не пристало появляться с отвисшей от удивления челюстью даже перед собственной охраной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация - mssPElena (https://msspelena.deviantart.com/)


End file.
